


Blood Moon's Zenith

by qaz92



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barbed Penis, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), On Hiatus, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Oral Sex, To Be Edited, Unhealthy Relationships, this fic will see major edits soon to bring it up to snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaz92/pseuds/qaz92
Summary: So, in the last three-ish weeks Link went from being aimless and scared of what lay ahead, to meeting a strange and lonely monster, to almost becoming a virgin sacrifice, to being aimless and excited for what lay ahead.-/-/-/-A continuation of Blood Moon Rising by MissGilletteUpdates every Thursday until it's done or I'm not being quarantined any more.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 70
Kudos: 169





	1. Prince Sidon is Dead.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610151) by [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette). 



> Obviously, since this fic is based on Blood Moon Rising you should probably go read that first if you haven't read it already (even if you don't read this fic, you should go read that one. it's super good). Also, please note the Sidon in this fic is a lot more monstrous and a whole lot less princely than he is in the game and his relationship with Link is undeniably not a healthy one. 
> 
> dead dove do not eat, and all of that.
> 
> not beta'd but I did my best :]

It's been three weeks since Link met Sidon, 20 days since they kissed for the first time, 13 since Link rode him for the first time, ten since link was almost used as a virgin sacrifice, ten since he met the lake god, ten since he saw Sidon for the first time, eight since they decided they would explore anywhere and everywhere together, and five days since they actually left that cave under the lake.

Those five days had been, without a single doubt, the best five days of Link's life.

Link still woke up before sunrise every morning, but instead of having to hide away somewhere for the day he could turn over where he laid, usually under one of Sidon's arms, and nuzzle against the smooth, cool skin of his chest and go back to sleep for a few more minutes. Sidon would wake up not long after, he would try to get up to go for a swim without disturbing Link, but invariably Link would rouse with him. To many years at the sanctuary had made link a light sleeper.

Sidon had grit his teeth when link had mentioned that to him.

Most mornings saw them fooling around a little, nothing to much, purely because they had learned the hard way that it took link an hour or two to be able to walk again after taking Sidon fully, and Sidon had taken a liking to holding his little hylian in the aftermath, which despite how nice it felt in the moment, lead to them getting nowhere fast.

When they did finally stir Sidon would catch fish for them while Link gathered whatever herbs, mushrooms, or fruit grew in the area. Link would cook it over a small fire, and the result was usually very firmly pretty edible. Though he did feel there was hope for him to eventually improve.

After a few minutes to let their stomachs settle they would set out down the rivers or across lakes, not looking for anything in particular, just to enjoy the world around them. Sometimes they found something interesting, usually they didn't.

Eventually as the sun began to set they would find somewhere sheltered to tuck away for the night, then they would follow their morning routine in reverse.

Sidon would fish, Link would gather, and while he cooked Sidon's gaze would drift onto him a little heavier with every passing moment. They would eat, Sidon always took the time to make sure Link had his fill, and the Sidon would pull the smaller man into his lap.

Today, when the early summer air was still just on the right side of hot, Sidon went about it lazily. He mouthed at the point of Link's ear, smiling as Link whimpered at such a sensitive place being sucked and nipped. Sidon still marvels at how easy it is to get him to blush this brightly, with everything he’s done too his little hylian, you would assume he'd be at least a little desensitized to Sidon's favorite tricks. Link's soft little noises came to a head as he slapped at the arm around his waist lightly, less of a protest and more just to get Sidon's attention.

Sidon chuckled and tilted his head to nip at Link's earlobe before whispering, "I'm watching, say what you will," his low voice rumbled through Link's back where it was pressed against his chest.

 _I want to try something,_ link signed, to his credit, he didn’t gasp to loudly and the motions only stuttered a little as Sidon licked a rough stripe up behind his ear.

"Is that so?" Sidon's breath ruffled the hair just in front of Link's ears as he spoke, "And what would that be?"

 _I want to suck your,_ his hands stilled as he realized he did not know the sign for 'cock'. He settled on just finger spelling it.

Sidon laughed low and teasingly, something about that tone never failed to send a pang of absolute Want curling through Link's gut

"Hmm, you really think you could handle that?" he teased, but Link didn’t miss the way his arms tightened around him.

 _Is that a no? I don’t have too if you don’t want me to,_ Link knew full well that goading Sidon was a bad idea. He was still a monster a Fair bit more than twice Link's size, and while Link appreciated that Sidon was usually very good at taking 'no' for an answer, he recognized that Sidon could very easily over power him and completely ignore any and all protests he might be able to manage.

"I never said I didn't want it," he purred, "I just don’t want to hurt you,"

Link huffed and pulled on the collar of his shirt with one hand and pointed to the medley of half healed bruises and bite marks all over the column of his neck.

"That's different," Sidon murmured, pressing his lips to one in a gentle kiss. Link hummed and tilted his head to give him better access "You like it when I mark you," there's a brief pause "You do like it? right?" the note of uncertainty to his voice was almost comical, considering the fact it had never crossed his mind to ask before.

Link laughs and nods, he lets go of his shirt and signs, _I do, I'd like anyway you hurt me,_ it was meant in a flirty way, though they both knew Link was probably completely serious. The small half confession made something possessive and cruel flutter in Sidon's chest.

"You don't like my barbs," Sidon said matter of factly.

_That's different,_

"How so?"

 _Because I say so,_ Sidon chuckles as he tries to get a good enough angle to kiss that semi smug look off Link's face. Link swats him lightly before continuing, _So, can I suck your c-o-c-k-s or is it a Hard no?_

Sidon briefly pulls one arm away, and signs something himself. "That's how you say _'cocks'_ " he smiles as link pouts up at him in frustration. A perfectly good pun wasted.

Link rolls his eyes, this game could go on forever, so, he takes it into his own hands to try and get enough of a rise out of Sidon to get this show on the road. He wiggles in Sidon's hold until he's sat straddling his lap. He looks up through his eyelashes at Sidon and parts his lips just slightly as he leans back enough to give his hands the space needed between them for him to sign, _Sidon, May I Please suck your cocks?_ he over emphasizes the motions and allows his hands to glance off of the smooth cream skin of Sidon's chest as he speaks.

Link doesn’t miss the way Sidon's throat bobs as he swallows hard.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Sidon let's go of Link, only for him to stay firmly planted in his lap.

 _Nope,_ Link smirks up at Sidon.

"What?" the light glints off his to many teeth as he looks down at Link in confusion

 _You took to long, so I'm not going to do it now,_ Sidon used to be very fond of that particular light in Link's eyes, but now it's almost infuriating.

"Link-" he started, ready to scold and ready to take.

 _But,_ Link draws out the motion

"But what?"

 _But, if you say 'please' I'll do it,_ he pressed a kiss to Sidon's collar bone as the larger man gaped at him.

"Link, you know full well I don’t have to say anything to get what I want from you," he half growls, not at all seriously.

 _I do, but you wouldn't, and I want to hear the God of Lake Hylia say please_ he hums.

"Is that so?" Sidon said flatly.

"hm hm" link replied, rubbing his hands up Sidon's chest, before looping his arms around the long column of his neck.  
Sidon sighed before grabbing link by the waist and bending over him, forcing link to lean back in his lap, and whispering into links ear as Link's hands scrambled over his back.

"Please, my little Link. let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." he pressed a rough kiss to the side of links cheek "and please let me come down your throat," admittedly, Sidon was not the best at this sort of dirty talk.

Link gasps in his arms, nodding as he pushed Sidon away, just enough to give himself space to sign, _Well, Since you asked so nicely,_

Sidon drops him, chuckling at the outraged little noise Link made as his back hit the soft grass of the clearing they were tucked away in. He sat up, his thighs still splayed around Sidon's waist and pouted.

Sidon smiled as he kissed Link, nipping at his lips until he finally opened them. It was easy for the both of them to get lost in the motion. Link knew to let his jaw hang open so Sidon's tongue could plunder his mouth, he knew how to mewl and suck around it in a way that got Sidon's blood running hot, he knew how to swallow as that awful squirmy thing pushed into his throat.

Sidon's hands went to Link's thighs, his claws pricked through the thick fabric of his leggings as he groped up the smaller man's legs. He let them trail higher until he was holding link by the hips, his fingers pressing into the bruised skin below his tunic.

It was a bit awkward to have to bend over Link like this, but it was still always nice to feel the way he shivered in his hands.

Link pushed at Sidon's chest, pulling away from him only to have Sidon follow him. He nipped at Sidon's tongue, just hard enough to sting as he turned his head enough to break the kiss. Link panted as he slapped a hand over Sidon's mouth, giggling lightly at how Sidon narrowed his eyes at him. the effect might have been menacing if it weren't for the blush lightly painted across his cheeks.

 _Do you want me to suck your cock or not?_ he signed with his free hand.

Sidon grabbed Link's wrist and held his hand in place as he nipped his palm, and licked over the thin cuts, making full eye contact with the hylian as he cleaned away the blood. The rough edge of his tongue stung more than the bite itself had. Link whimpered and only half tried to pull away.

"I could also just fuck your ass," he says matter of factly, his cool breath ghosting over the small wounds on Link's palm, "You're being so bratty, I don’t see why you should get anything,"

Link whined and cocked his head with a pout before signing _Pretty please?_

Sidon huffed as he pushed Links legs off of him, before grabbing him by the hair and dragging him forward, his patience very thoroughly gone, "Fine, just get on with it then," his put on bored tone was laced with a heated growl.

Link scrambled to brace himself between Sidon's legs. He's done this before, just never willingly or with something like Sidon, but he’s a fast learner, he'll figure this out. If he keeps telling himself that, it'll eventually become true.

He leaned forward to lick a wet stripe over Sidon's slit, just to test out the waters, he didn't expect this to be wholly pleasant for him, but still, he did appreciate the fact that Sidon's slick didn't taste half as fishy as he worried it might.

Sidon sighed as his explorations delved a little further, his hot tongue dipped past Sidon's air cool skin and into the slickness beneath. Link tried not to think about the awful salty taste and instead focused on pushing his tongue deeper, lightly licking between the tips of Sidon's cocks. he pressed his face closer to Sidon's crotch, opening his mouth to suck and lap at the delicate skin around Sidon's slit. He groaned at the feeling of hot breath and soft lips pressed up against him.

Sidon let his head fall back and his eyes close, he was going to ruin that sweet little mouth, but it was rather nice to just enjoy this soft little moment. His hand fisted in Link's hair, pulling on it just to feel link gasp against his over sensitive slit.

He let his cocks slide free, almost purring when link took one into his mouth with out having to be directed. Link was clearly unpracticed at this, but the hot wetness of his mouth and how his throat constricted around Sidon's tip more than made up for it. Link's soft little tongue pressed up on the underside of his cock, licking and rubbing little circles into as he struggled to keep his breath while Sidon's cock squirmed and bullied it's way into his throat. His jaw ached as he gagged around the massive organ, spit and slick and pre-come dribbling down his chin as Sidon's other cock squirmed against his face, smearing even more mess over his cheek and into his hair.

Link reached one hand up to grab and stroke at it as he pushed his head back against Sidon's hand. Slowly he built a rhythm of bobs and strokes, and caresses and tightening that wound something tighter and tighter in Sidon's gut.

He growled when Link popped off his cock with a noise obscene enough to make a sailor blush, though his ire was quickly sated by Link taking his other cock down just as far. Sidon moaned his name over and over again as he got closer to the edge.

When he finally looked down at the little hylian knelt between his legs, he found him already looking up at him, face red and slick, eyes half lidded and watching him. Link softly moans around Sidon's cock as he let's his eyes fall closed, Sidon feels the sound thrum up through him and straight into his core more than he hears it. The heat in Link's cheeks and blue rimmed darkness when he opened his eyes again mirrored the same absolute wanton hunger Sidon felt.

It was tempting to let this moment drag out, he was an adult he could hold off for just a little bit longer just to enjoy the sight and slick sounds. Though, nobody would ever accuse Sidon of being overly patient.

He tightened his hold in Link's hair experimentally trying to pull and push him by it, when he found it did not quite give him the control he wanted he adjusted his grip so that he was holding link by the back of his head, claws digging into the soft and marred skin at the sides of his neck as he forced the hylian to adapt to a more brutal pace.

Link floundered for a moment as Sidon pulled him over his cock, using him more than he was accepting from him now. Link was struggling to breathe as Sidon forced more of himself down Link's throat, the hand that had been stroking his other cock stilled until Sidon growled, Link jerked it back into motion, sloppily trying to keep pace as he grew light headed.  
Sidon's other hand went to his hair as he curled over the smaller man, his back bowing as he moaned and praised his Link.

Link gagged hard as Sidon's cock swelled even more in the moments before him forcing Link's mouth far enough down that Link was sure his jaw would snap as Sidon shot down his throat. His cock twitched in Link's mouth as the other spent into his hair and over his back.

Sidon moaned loudly as he came, "Fuck, Link," he panted as he tugged link off his cock and wrapped him in his arms against his chest, "You did such a good job," he praised as he flopped backwards onto the ground, taking Link with him. Sidon marveled at how pretty Link looked panting and red, with his slick glistening on his lightly tanned skin.

Link wiggled in his hold and pulled his arms up so that he could sign where Sidon could see, _Can it be my turn now?_ he wined as he shifted his hips to rub his still clothed and still hard erection against Sidon's abs.

Sidon shuffled him so that he was sitting on Sidon's chest, with his legs spread either side of it. He wasn’t careful with the ties of links pants as he tugged them down just enough to free his red little cock. It was already weeping and twitching at the slightest touch, and Sidon was briefly very proud that his little hylian hadn't tried to please himself without his permission.

He guided links hand, still damp with his slick, to his cock. "Make yourself feel good for me," he purred, happy to ruck Link’s shirt up so that he could admire the way he twitched and shook as he stroked himself to completion. Sidon liked all the soft little noises Link made, he especially liked it when the man would whimper as Sidon dug his thumbs into the bruises just within the jut of his hip bones.

"You look so beautiful like this," he also liked the way Link's ears twitched when he was praised, "Come for me, show me how pretty you can look," he purred as links motions got messier until his back was arching as he spilled over his hand. Link panted and gasped and tried to push his messy hair out of his face without smearing more come and slick over him before collapsing forward into Sidon's arms.

Sidon mouthed, on his clean side, at the over abused junction of Link's neck and shoulder, licking his rough tongue over the tapestry of bruises and scabs there until he tasted fresh blood. Link shook in his hold as he settled into post orgasm bliss.

"I suppose I should go get you cleaned up" Sidon mused, already smiling as Link groaned his protest. "You're going to end up glued to me if I don’t get at least some of the come off of you,"

Link groaned again in response, tucking his face against the long column of Sidon's neck and lightly biting him.

"You cant just bite me every time I suggest something you don’t like," he traced his claw tips up and down Link's back.

Link bit him in response.

"Truly, I have no idea what's gotten into you today," Sidon chides good naturedly as he stands with Link held tight to him, "Such a wild little man, how did someone as dignified as I end up with you again?"

Link giggled as he squirmed his way to be able to sign, _You aren't dignified,_

"I assure you I am," Sidon nods as he walks them over to the river.

 _You're a nudist,_ Link signs smugly, _How much dignity can you have?_

"You know the sign for 'nudist' but not for 'cocks'?" Sidon couldn't help the smile that pulled over his face "and I assure you, its perfectly normal for my kind to go without clothing"

Link's protest was lost amongst his undignified shriek as he was dropped into the river. He sputtered as he sat up in the water and glared up at Sidon, wiping water from his face as Sidon trotted back to the clearing to grab their bag.

"Don't mind me, just getting the soap." he chirped pleasantly as he fished it from the water proof knapsack that held the sum of their belongings (Mostly gems and jewelry of the upmost value and some cool rocks Link found, Sidon saw those as equally valuable).

Sidon slips into the water, wrestling Link into his lap and pulling off his shirt as he started cleaning him. Link's protests were both preformative and short lived, as he was more than willing to just enjoy being taken care of.

He hung limply in Sidon's arms as he signed, _You're a monster,_

"Is that so?" Sidon hummed as he very intentionally spent too long rubbing at the sides of Link's ribs, where they both knew he was ticklish. Link struggled not to laugh as he squirmed in his hold.

_Yes, the absolute worst kind,_

"Yes, the worst monster of all, someone who insists on you not sleeping on top of them while covered in come"

_We could have bathed in the morning,_

"hm hm, and I could feed you to the next moblin we see, they'd probably like the extra salt"

Link gasped _How dare you,_ his signing was cutoff as Sidon grabbed him around the wrists and rubbed soap over his palms. Link dunked them in the water before continuing, _I could take a moblin Easily,_

"Take or _take_ " Sidon teased as he worked soap into links hair.

Link humphs, _At least he would treat me better,_

"The moblin would treat you better than me?" it was a funny idea, but still, Sidon did not like the image of link seeking safety with anything other than him.

_Yup, would fuck me and then let me sleep instead of dumping me in a river,_

"Well, I guess that just means I'll have to kill every last moblin we come across," He pulled the mass of wet hair away from links ear so he could growl onto it in a way that was only mostly show "Because you're mine and absolutely nothing else can have you"

 _You should be nicer to me then,_ Link pouts as Sidon starts to rub soap through his hair.

"My Link, I don’t even want to think about what would end up sticking to you if I let you run around as unbathed as you seem want to do" he adjusts his hold so that he’s got Link pinned to his chest with one arm, and with the other he roughly tugs his pants off and leaves then on the shore beside his shirt.

 _Natural camouflage,_ link nods sagely, trying to hide the shiver that passes through him as Sidon pets his thighs apart to clean him there.

"Disgusting-" he bends over Link so that he could look him in the face, "Link, that is genuinely such a disgusting idea that I'm tempted not to let you leave the water ever again. Just to prevent that image that you have forced into my head from Ever coming to fruition"

Link bobs his head side to side while miming talking with one hand.

"Awful little wild man," Sidon snorts "Hold your breath,"

It's the only warning link gets before Sidon is dunking his head under the water and carding his fingers through the gold locks to rid them of soap and mess. Link gasps as Sidon let's him back up and signs _Yeah? Well you're an awful big fish man,_

"Like what I said to you, that is merely a statement of fact,"

Link sputters and starts to sign something before pausing, a mildly wicked idea already half formed in his head.

_Hold your breath,_

"What?" Sidon is only allowed a moment of confusion before Link jabs two fingers into one of his gills. He sputters dropping his hold of link as the full body shudder rakes through him. It didn't hurt per say, it was just Wildly uncomfortable.

Link cackled as he darted out of the water and back towards the clearing.

Sidon groaned and turned to where Link had tugged out his comb, innocently brushing his hair with his back to Sidon. He climbed out of the water before growling out, "Yeah that's it, you Are Not walking tomorrow."

They found out that night that the simple rope straps of their knapsack made wonderful ties. That, and that four times is the most link could come in a row before he was too oversensitive to even get hard again.

* * *

The next day saw them wandering close enough to a stable for Link to trot over to see if there were any merchants. Sidon wanted to get a nicer soap for Link purely to see if his hair would get even softer, and Link was mildly hopeful he might find some shoes.

Instead what he found was someone that looked a hell of a lot like Sidon.

She was taller than any hylian, easily over seven feet, but still shorter than Sidon. Her scales were a nice light blue color instead of red, and her tail and crest were a different shape, but she was undeniably the same species as him.

Link watched her for a few seconds, she looked dreadfully tired where she sat on the ground, lightly dosing with one hand on the spear she was carrying with her. She didn't wear clothes per say, but she did have what looked like armor on.

He slowly approached her, curious but wary. She jumped as he got close and whipped her head up to look at him, calming after a second she sighed and leaned back against the wall behind her, closing her eyes again. "Hello, what do you want?" he noticed she had the light lilt to her accent that Sidon did.

Link briefly considered trying to sign, but with her eyes closed… well it wouldn't do either of the very good. So, he just stood there.

Eventually her brow furled as she looked up at him "It's not polite to stare,"

 _Sorry,_ he signed _can't really speak,_

she huffed "My apologies then, but what is it that brings you here?"

_I'm just a little curious, what are you?_

she squints at him before shrugging "I'm a zora, a guard specifically," she gestures to her armor.

_Oh, Like from the Zora's Domain?_

"You know about The Domain, but not what a zora is?" she cocks her head "besides you're wearing clothes of our make, how did you get those without meeting one of us?"

 _Bought them from a hylian trader, he told me where they were from. What brought you out this way?_ he didn't really know why he was a avoiding mentioning Sidon, other than the fact Sidon had gone to lengths not to be seen, but here was this guard, sitting amongst hylians, with only a few odd looks her way. Link presumed Sidon must have his reasons for not wanting to be seen.

"Looking for someone," she sighed "The king is… aging, and he's got it into his head that the late prince is still alive. So, he's sent a bunch of guards out on this wild goose chase."

 _That's… rough._ Link's feeling a little bold and this is only the second person ever who both seemed interested in talking to him and could understand him, so he sat down across from her, _Do you know why he thinks the prince is still alive?_

She scoffs "The prince disappeared after Vah Ruta woke up decades ago, he went to try and fight it but never came back. The king insists that he just-" she gestures vaguely "ran away! can you believe that? Our prince was not a coward, if he didn't come back it's because he's dead as a door nail."

Link didn't really know how to respond to that, _I'm sorry to hear that,_

"Don't be, it happened ages ago," she shrugged, "What about you then?"

_What about me?_

"Strange wet little mute hylian, what brings you here?" she leans forward with a look of mock interest.

 _Don't know, just exploring,_ he shrugs _Name's L-i-n-k by the way. Yours?_

"Mianja," she signed her name to go along with saying it, "Well Link, I hope your exploring nets you something good," she stands, "I've got a ghost to chase," she shoulders her spear and starts walking away, "Let me know of you see any big chivalrous red sharks," she laughs as she waves over her shoulder, not bothering to turn and see if he says anything.

He waves lamely anyways.

* * *

Link returns to Sidon without anymore soap or shoes, not that big of a deal really. They ended up swimming down the river a ways until they found a place where it cut through a secluded little clearing. They both thought it seemed a lovely place to have a mid-day rest.

Eventually though, Link's mind wandered back to Mianja and all she had said. He briefly wondered about what The Domain must be like, he suspected it was probably like Sidon's cave, all damp and dark with glowy rocks lightning it. Probably a lot of water obviously… but his mind couldn't really conflate Mianja's intricately crafted armor with his somewhat beastly interpretation of the zora… maybe both she and Sidon were outliers?

Well, there was one way to find out.

 _Sidon?_ he tapped on Sidon's crest. The larger man was laying half in the river half on Link's lap where he’s sat on the bank, nuzzling his stomach as he dozed in the warm sun light.

Sidon looked up at him, "Hm?"

_Could we go to the Zora's Domain?_

Sidon blinked at him in confusion, "Why would you want to do that?"

_Because it's where you're from, and I'm curious,_

"No," Sidon says as he stretches, and wraps his arms a little tighter around Link.

 _Why not?_ Link pouts.

"Because I say so," he says flatly.

_You've seen where I'm from why cant I see where you're from?_

"Because I say so," Sidon says a little harsher as he pushes himself up a little to better look at Link, "Why the sudden interest in The Domain anyways?"

_I met another zora at the stables, and she mentioned it,_

Sidon grit his teeth "and what did you tell her?"

_Nothing about you, but why do you hide? everybody was fine with her,_

"I have my reasons,"

 _Sidon,_ Link's tone could be described as whining.

"Don't push this Link. I just don't want to be seen, and I don't want to talk about it."

There's a beat as Link struggles to think of some way to reply to that.

"What did she say?"

_I thought you didn't want to talk about it,_

"Link" Sidon warns.

_She said that the king was crazy and making her look for the dead prince_

"In those words?" Link couldn’t miss the way Sidon's shoulders tightened and his tail whipped back and forth slightly.

_No, she said he was 'aging' and that the prince died fighting something called 'Vah Ruta' but the king thinks he just ran away, and that she doesn't think he ran away because he wasn't a coward,_

"Don't talk to any other zora,"

 _What, why?_ he pauses for only a second before adding _Don't say because you say so,_

"Too bad, it's because I say so,"

 _Sidon-_ Link started before Sidon grabbed his hands before he could continue and rose up from where he was laying on him to rest on one elbow while he leaned in close to Link's face.

"Link, this is not a discussion, I'm not arguing this with you. Don't speak to any other zora you see, and under no circumstances are we going to The Domain. That is the end of it."

Link's lips drew into a line as he stared Sidon down. He didn't try to struggle in Sidon's hold, knowing full well it wouldn't get him very far.

Sidon sighed and deflated a bit as he let his head fall forward, his crest resting just above Link's hairline "Would you ever want to return to the sanctuary?"

Link shook his head as he looked into the soft gold eyes of his monster, of course not.

"Because there's a lot of pain for you there, correct? Even though the church is gone,"

Link nodded.

"I won't pretend I had it a fraction as bad at the Domain as you had it at the sanctuary, but there's a lot of hurt waiting for me there, and I don't… I'm not ready to confront it. Ok?" he finally let go of Link's hands.

Link nodded, and tilted his head enough to press a kiss to Sidon's jaw as he finally let go of his hands. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck, stroking one hand along his tail. He could understand that, he just wished Sidon had said that from the start.

"I'm not used to having to explain myself," Sidon said lamely as he slowly got comfortable again. Eventually, he grabbed link and gently rolled them so that they were lying on their sides half in the water. Sidon felt the coolness of it contrasted nicely with the warmth of his hylian pressed against him.

Link kept rubbing soothing strokes over Sidon’s tail as he pressed light kisses over the soft white skin of his face.

"You're to good for me," Sidon huffed as he caught Link's lips and kissed him properly.

It was a slow lazy kiss, like the little waves lapping at the rocks of the river bank. Sidon let his hylian take the lead, and just enjoyed those soft little lips pressed to his, dull square teeth nipped at his lower lip, he opened enough for Link to run his tongue over the fronts of Sidon's razor pointed teeth. Sidon purred as he started kissing back, rubbing his rough tongue against Link's as he tilted his head enough to deepen the kiss.

Sidon's hand fisted in the fabric at the back of Link's shirt, tugging him close as he pulled away from the kiss to press his mouth to Link's neck. Briefly, Sidon considered adding to the tapestry of half healed bites on Link's neck, but he didn't really feel like getting himself worked up over his lover's blood. Content to just enjoy the moment, he pressed kisses all up and down the length of Link's neck before taking the time to suck a bruise into the skin of where Link's jaw met his neck. Sidon purred as Link's hands stuttered as they glided over the now familiar shape of Sidon's tail.

For a moment Sidon thought he could spend an eternity like that, but he's long learned that while nice things do happen they tend to pass quicker than he would like. So, it wasn't a surprise, per say, when he smelled blood in the water, just very, Very, VERY, frustrating.

He groaned as he pulled away from Link and sat up out of the water, grateful it was shallow enough that it wasn't in his gills anymore.

 _Something wrong?_ Link signed as he sat up on one elbow.

"Blood in the water," Sidon scowled it had smelled familiar, in a gross bitter way.

_I thought you liked blood in the water?_

"Depends on the source… this just smelled bad."

_any idea what it might have been_

Sidon looked at Link, briefly he considered brushing off the question as not mattering, but he didn't feel like pushing Link away again. He sighed before dunking his face in the water to get a proper taste.

It was faint and came from a ways up stream, definitely aquatic, definitely fresh, probably was spilt during a fight… It was zora blood. Sidon sat up straight as he carefully made sure it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. He could just ignore it, he could just lie.

"It's zora." He scowled "Grab the bag, we're going to make sure they're ok."

Link beamed at him before going to do as he was told.

As they traveled upstream Sidon struggled not to let his mind cloud from the taste. It was getting stronger, and now the awful bitterness of zora blood was being overtaken by the marginally better taste of monster. Lizalfos, if he had to guess.

A few minutes later and they were looking at the source of it all. Five lizalfos were attempting to corral a light blue zora towards the banks where two moblins and an assortment of bokoblins waited with raised clubs and swords. She fought valiantly, two lizalfos and four bokoblins already floated dead in the water, Sidon could recognize the training of a guard anywhere, though he did not recognize this one, but her spear was cracking and their numbers were too many for any one person to take.

He tossed Link to the shore and charged the closest lizalfos, dragging it under water and slashing it open before any party had the time to notice he was there.

The other lizalfos turned their attention to him, giving their backs to the zora guard was a mistake two did not live to regret. One of the final lizalfos slashed her across the back, only to meet their end at the business end of her spear, she dragged it through the water as she tried to dislodge her weapon only for the damn thing to snap, leaving the point in its chest. Well a sharp stick wasn't as good as a spear but it would have to fucking do. As she raised it to take on the final lizalfos, it disappeared beneath the murk of the water. its final shout cut short as bits of it floated to the surface.

Only then did she realize she had not been fighting alone, her wounds wept and stung as she struggled to make out what it was that hid beneath the waves, or at the very least if she was next. She could tell it was between her and escape, the shores still held by the moblins and bokoblins were the only other option she may have if this thing turned violent.

A shrill shriek rang out from the shore, Mianja turned in time to see that mute hylian from the stables get swarmed by the bokoblins. He held his own surprisingly well with a sword obviously stolen form one of them, its blade was already darkened by the viscous black of one of the monsters blood.

She saw the moblins lose interest in her and turn to him before her view of the scene was cut off by a massive wave rising from the water and dragging a handful of the monsters in. None rose again.

She dove through the water and collided hard with the only living moblin left knocking it off its feet long enough to leave her ruined spear embedded through its eye. Claws would have to do now.

Mianja grabbed one of the bokoblins that turned its attention away from Link and tossed it to the beast she assumed still lurked in the water.

She counted three left as another fell to the obviously untrained hylian. A final wave rocked into the shore and dragged all five of them into the depths of the river. The water tinged with the sour reek of monster blood burned her gills, as she struggled to find Link through the silt and chum.

Briefly she saw something massive and red cut through the water, she saw it just in time to watch it rocket into the small and bloodied hylian. they both disappeared from view as she struggled to keep chase with it. It moved to fast and it clearly could kill her, but like hell was she going to let it eat the hylian that had risked his own life to help her. She followed the shadow that they made up out of the water and onto the shore. A growl rattled through her chest and died in her throat as she saw what was holding Link.

He was massive, undeniably one of the largest zora she had ever seen, his scales were red and darkened with the grime from the battle, and his tail was undeniably that of a sharks.

The prince.

She gawked as she watched him coo over Link. Checking the comparatively tiny man for wounds as he growled and scolded, though the words fell dead on her ears.

The prince was dead.

Had been since before she had even hatched.

Yet? Here he was, kissing the strange hylian she had met Literally less then a day ago.

What in the actual fuck?

Wait, had the prince saved her?

Never mind that, she will deal with all the mixed up thoughts later, she had a job to do.

"Your highness," she knelt on one knee on the bank a few feet away and waited to be acknowledged.

She watched in mild bafflement as Link slapped at The Prince's crest until he backed off enough to see Link pointing at her.

He sighed as he stood up and tucked link under one arm, Link very obviously did not appreciate this and writhed as he struggled to get free, he was ignored. The prince turned to her and said "You are dismissed, return to the Domain," he began to walk away.

"Absolutely not," Mianja stood, wincing as the slash to her shoulder smarted, "I have direct orders from King Dorephan to see to your return,"

"Too bad, I'm not going back," Sidon shrugged and adjusted his hold on Link who had almost wiggled enough to get free.

Mianja stood and followed him, "And why not? Your people need you!"

"I'm sure they do not," he growled.

"Yeah, we do. The king is dying and he's refused to name an heir because apparently he was right, his coward of a son Is still alive." She snapped at him, only after the words left her mouth did she realize it probably wasn't the best idea to say… literally any of that.

"What do you mean he's dying?" Sidon paused only briefly before continuing his path, not even he knew where he was going, other than away from this guard.

"I mean he's old, and aging, and the water's been souring since Vah Ruta woke up. It's killing people. The elders and the young and the week will go from completely fine to their gills rotting out of their sides." her claws drew blood from her palms as her hands fisted at her sides, was this Really the great and noble and kind and charming Prince Sidon that everyone talked about? "The King isn't breathing as well as he used to and despite what everyone tries to believe we all know it's only a matter of time."

Sidon stops walking and takes a deep breath, finally setting Link down before turning to her. His sharp gold eyes cut into her as he stalked closer, "You are dismissed, return to the Domain and tell no one you met me." he growled.

Mianja grit her teeth and stood a little straighter, yeah, fuck this guy, "Coward," she spat, "You are absolutely right, a snail would make for a better prince than you,"

Sidon said nothing for a moment. She was right, they both knew it, he was an absolute disgrace to their people, "Glad to see we've come to an agreement," he stepped away from her and grabbed Link by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him away.

She huffed before slipping back into the water, she would return to the domain and tell the king the truth.

Prince Sidon is dead.


	2. The Champion is Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by the song called 'Midnight Thoughts' by Set It Off
> 
> also figured out how to get the italics to work so expect to see them fixed in the first chap.

Link followed behind Sidon, careful to stay out of his way. Sidon was quiet as they walked, his hand stayed fisted in the fabric at the nape of Link's neck, holding onto the smaller man like am anchor as he calmed himself down. Eventually Sidon sighed and turned to him, gently moving his hand to Link's shoulder, Link jumped under the unexpected but gentle touch, "Sorry, are you hurt?" Sidon looked at him with warm but worried eyes.

Link had noticed that every now and then he'd get like this, stuck in his own head and obviously hurting, but outwardly kind. Link was unsure if he liked this Sidon, he didn't Feel like his Sidon, he almost felt like a stranger at times.

No matter that, the question had caught him off guard. Link wasn't hurt badly but still he rolled up his shirt enough to show Sidon the dark bruise from where a club glanced off his ribs. It looked a lot worse than it felt, but it still felt pretty fucking bad.

"Oh, Link," Sidon chided as he knelt down to get a better look, one of his hands rested on Link's uninjured side as he continued "What were you thinking storming in like that?" his tone was gentle, maybe even a little vulnerable.

 _That you and her were fighting and I wanted to help,_ he winced as Sidon probed at the bruise.

"Link you got very lucky, they could have killed you,"

 _They could have killed you too,_ they both knew that wasn't true.

Sidon head butted his forehead lightly as he pulled Link's shirt back down, "They could not have," Sidon's hands rubbed soft and soothing patterns through the tight fitted fabric.

 _Yeah,_ Link brushed his hands over Sidon's chest and over his shoulders. They had to talk about this eventually, _Sidon?_

"Please let me have this moment, I just realized how close I might have been to losing you," It was true, that idea made something bitter and cruel thrum in his chest. It curled around and around the thing that still raged at the guard's words, and that thing protected and encased the part of him that just wanted to scream and break. Sidon brushed his palm along Link's jaw and up onto his hair.

this was easy, no hard emotions to complicate it. Link's hair was soft where it drifted through his fingers, and the way the hylian closed his eyes and trusted Sidon's claws against his delicate skin filled him with something warm, something that soothed the emotions writhing and tangling inside of him. Link trusted him. Link didn't expect him to be something he could never be. Link has seen him at his lowest, and willfully gave himself to Sidon.

Link was good. Small hands brushed over the back of Sidon's neck, one running over the underside of his tail as they leaned together. Just holding each other was enough for them both in this moment.

Link was brave. He saw a monster and immediately wanted to investigate it. He never let his fear over what lurked unseen prevent him from taking what he wanted. He saw someone in danger, and despite having no weapon, he went to her aid.

Link was kind. He saw someone lonely and decided to try and alleviate it.

Link could do so much better than him. Link deserved so much better.

Sidon's thoughts turned and soured. That awful possessive thing insisted that it didn't matter if Link could do better, Link was his, and nobody else could ever even think about having him. The thing that he had been desperately trying to ignore, the one that went from making it feel like his gills were clogged with sludge to filling his every cell with warmth and light, it protested just as loudly 'He deserves so much more, your love will merely drag him down, will merely bring him as low as you are and drown him in the silt of your selfishly cruel weekness.'

He pulled Link a little closer, holding him against his chest too tightly. The warmth that seeped through his damp shirt was grounding, so was the distinctly Link scent that filled his mouth as he pressed his face against his neck.

Link's hands stilled where they had still been petting him. The one that had been caressing his tail pulled away only to tug at the fin infront of his ear. Just hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to actually cause injury.

Sidon groaned in protest as he pulled Link to his chest just a little tighter before pulling back enough to see what he had to say.

 _Are you ok?_ The soft blue of Link's eyes and the way they were filled with nothing but concern for him made something inside of him rest just a little bit.

"Of course," Sidon stood and rolled his shoulders "We should head this way a little further, I think there might be another river nearby," he was very good at avoiding his problems.

Link tapped him in his arm as he started walking away, and when that didn't garner a reaction he pulled at the fin on his forearm. Sidon hissed and jerked his arm away when the tugs got to be a little too much, he glowered at Link. "Yes?"

_Will you teach me how to fight?_

"What?" of all the things he was expecting Link to want to talk about that wasn't one of them, "Why do you want that? I can protect you just fine,"

 _Because I want to,_ he shrugs

"I… I don't follow, why would you want to fight it's not exactly safe?"

Link rolls his eyes and before Sidon could try and scold him for his brattyness he said, _I didn't say I wanted to fight, I said I wanted you to teach me,_

"Link, just explain yourself in a way that won't give me a headache? it's already been a very long day,"

 _I want you to teach me how to fight,_ he shrugs, _mostly because it sounds like it would be fun, partially because it was…_ his hands stilled as he tried to put gestures to his own muddled thoughts _Fun? That's not it… It felt right to wield a sword?_

"Had… Link was that the first time you'd ever had a sword in your hands?" So, as it turns out, the anxious pit in Sidon's gut that was labeled 'Link could have potentially been badly hurt again' could in fact nearly triple in depth.

 _Define 'sword'_ Link's mildly flirty grin was met with a grimmace of exasperation.

"Link, you could have Died." Sidon said flatly.

 _Yeah, but I didn't. And why would you assume that wasn't my first time with a sword?_ he quircked an eyebrow.

"All zora children are taught to use a weapon just in case they ever need it and as a way to encourage exercising," he sighed with the tone of someone reciting something they learned in a Dreadfully boring lecture from memory.

 _Hylian's don't do that,_ Link signed, _or at least most don't. Either way that's not important, do you know what is?_

"What is important Link?" Sidon rubbed a hand over his face and tugged Link to his side, guiding him with a hand on his shoulder to keep walking while staying close to Sidon.

_Whether or not you'll teach me how to fight, you wield your swords so well, I bet you'd be a great teacher,_

Sidon's snout scrunches, at this rate he was going to have wrinkles there a few centuries ahead of schedule, "Link you've never seen me use a sword? How would you-" He caught the shit eating grin Link was shooting his way and suddenly understood what Link meant, "You are such an awful little horn dog," his scolding was accompanied by a sharp yank to Link's hair, hard enough to make him wince and hiss through his giggles.

 _But really, please teach me?_ He looked up at Sidon with his brightest puppy dog eyes and knew they had won him this battle when Sidon sighed and gently carded his hand through the hair at the base of Link's skull.

"What would I get out of it?"

_My adoration?_

"Hm hmm, is that so?" he says flatly.

_I'll suck your cocks again?_

"You will do that, but that's irrelevant to the problem at hand"

Link pouted at him _Pretty please?_

Sidon huffed good naturedly, "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely,"

Link beamed at him, _Thank you! Come on let's go pick up the swords you washed into the river!_

"Swords? Plural?"

_Of course, you'll need one too,_

* * *

They gathered the swords with little incident, or rather Sidon did, Link crouched on the shore line and waited for him, but he felt his supervisory role was just as important as Sidon's active one.

Eventually Sidon reemerged with what he deemed to be the two best swords the monsters had been carrying, A smaller sword that looked to be of hylian make and a large curved sword of potentially gerudo make. He handed off the smaller sword to the smaller man as he pulled himself from the water.

As he righted himself and watched how Link held the sword and swung it around playfully, Sidon was amazed to see that Link's grip was a bit odd but still correct, his stance was a little messy but not half bad, and while he swung a two handed sword like a one handed one, he was doing that pretty well too.

Sidon had not been able to watch his hylian fight during that skirmish, but now it made a little more sense how he managed to get out of that mostly unharmed.

Link was good, like almost freakishly good, with a weapon he supposedly had no experience with.

Sidon huffed and filed that information away, "Link, have some caution,"

Link went to sign something, before he realized it would be very difficult for him to communicate while holding a sword, he scowled and stuck its tip into the dirt, much to Sidon's displeasure, and finally said, _You're not my dad,_

"I'm aware of that, but I do think I'm officially in charge of making sure you dont accidentally lop your own arm off,"

_Simce when?_

"Since you asked me to teach you. Now, come on, pick up your sword and get into what you think an appropriate starting stance is; we'll go from there."

Link pouted but did as he was told

* * *

Hours passed in that little clearing. Link was panting and red faced as his blade cracked into Sidon's, only for the more experienced man to use the curve of his sword to catch it and rip it from Link's hands.

Link scowled as he retrieved it, and Sidon watched in quiet confusion.

The more he tried to teach Link the worse he got. It was as though Link worked better on instinct than he did practical teachings. As they went and as Link focused more and more on fighting like Sidon was teaching him too, the more little mistakes he made. In this scenario, where Sidon was his adversary, it hardly mattered; but if they ever did end up in a situation where link had to defend himself those little slip ups could be deadly.

Another hour passed, Sidon had known Link's endurance was something to be envied, but now even it was finally starting to waver. and amazingly as Link stopped being able to focus on what he was being taught, he was getting leaps and bounds Better. He wasn't telegraphing his moves practically at all, the point he'd nearly slashed Sidon for real a fair few times. Fortunately for them both, while it had been many years, Sidon still held onto his original training.

Sidon put his hand up after they disengaged, Link huffing and with his legs shaking sighed and rather dramatically let himself fall backwards into the grass.

He held his hands up, _You're killing me_ the motions were shakey but still managed to convey a whine.

"Is that so?" Sidon sat beside him. his scales felt dry and he was positive the skin on the top of his crest was cracking from the sun. A swim would be very nice right about now.

_Yes, I'm dying from exhaustion and it's all your fault._

"Well, you were the one who wanted to learn how to fight,"

 _I didn't expect you to work me into the ground_ Link groaned as he signed.

"Yeah? We are just getting started, so you better get used to it"

Link groaned even louder, _Could you at least make it a Little sexier_

Sidon chuckled, "Really even after all of that, sex is still on your mind?"

_Yup,_

"Awful." he smiled and Link scowled "At least let us have dinner first, my scales feel awful and I need a swim,"

Link bolted up where he sat, _Shit sorry, I forgot you needed water,_

The giant shark-man squinted at him as Link rolled his eyes _I forgot How Much water you needed._ his face fell a little _Still, sorry for keeping you out of it for so long,_

Sidon smiled softly at him and caught one of his hands, he brushed his lips over the back of Link's knuckles in a gentle kiss. "Worry not, I'll be fine," with link's hand in his he got to his feet, "Come with me," he said.

* * *

The water was running clear again, the evidence of the earlier battle long washed away. Sidon was grateful for that mostly because he did not want his Link to smell of half rotten carcasses.

Briefly he cursed the fact that this section of river didn't flow all that quickly. Not that it bothered him per say, but it did mean that Link did not have to hold on to him, and could drift freely in the water.

Link carded his fingers through his hair, undoing the tangles that had formed over the day, before taking the comb to them to chase out the last few stragglers. He went about it with out flash or premise, this wasn't a show, it was just him doing maintenance.

Eventually he stripped and scrubbed at his clothes with their soap to try and rid them of any odors that caught in the threads. After laying them over a mostly dust free rock just to keep them from ending up downstream, he finally set about cleaning himself. Again without flash or show.

Sidon watched this all from where he sat on the river bed, keen eyes used to working out what was happening above the distortion of the water line.

Even now, when he acted under the premise of being alone, Link was beautiful. Plain and simple.

He had finally filled out just enough that his ribs didn't show through his skin nearly as badly as they once had. That had soothed something in Sidon, seeing this clear evidence that Link was thriving more with him than without. A different something protested that because Link was thriving meant he did not need Sidon anymore and could move on to someone who didn't see his progress to a happier life like some kind of trophy.

Link had tanned a fair bit in their time together. It's not surprising given the fact that they had both been in the sun nearly constantly this entire time, Sidon had even noticed his own scales lightening from near black to a lighter maroon, still darker than they once were but he was definitely gaining some of his color back, but something nagged at him. Wasn't too much sun supposed to be bad for hylians? Something about it causing sickness in the paler ones? Sidon worried the claw of his thumb between his teeth as he watched the way Link moved and scented the water for any signs of illness. He seemed fine? A little tired perhaps, but not That tired? He even seemed to be almost back at full after only a little rest. Sidon cursed his lack of knowledge about hylians.

The zora had already stopped trading with them for the most part by the time he was learning of his duties, and he had left before the embargo had lifted. Or at least he supposed it had lifted? It would make sense given the fact Link ha managed to find zora clothing made for a hylian at a little cart in the middle of nowhere. Regardless, he never really got the chance to learn much about them. He could just ask Link, it wasn't like half of their conversations didn't revolve around Link asking about his species... No, Link was trusting him to take care of him. It wouldn't do to show his ass and prove how absolutely unsuited for this role he was.

His mind wondered as Link's feet kicked above him. What could have caused the embargo to be lifted? Did the elders old enough to still remember Mipha finally pass away, letting the new generation finally start healing from the hurt of the calamity? That didn't seem likely, he's been away a long time but not That long. But that guard had mentioned the water souring… Were his people dying younger than they should?

They're not 'your people' you abandoned them, he reminded himself.

He huffed and closed his eyes. What could possibly be causing the water to sour? Was it Vah Ruta? He had destroyed it's trunk, and that seemed to have prevented it from causing too much damage… He didn't stick around for very long after the rains stopped though, had he just traded one disaster for another?

He, for not the first time, cursed the hero. it wasn't fair, he knew that. The hylian champion had died just like all the others. But if he hadn't, if he hadn't failed, Mipha wouldn't have died. Vah Ruta wouldn't have rampaged. Or if he had at least survived to clean up the mess…

Sidon wondered if Link was a common name amongst hylians. His was so different than the hero Link, that one was always so serious, always so grim. The fate of the world had rested on his shoulders and it had crushed him. His Link was bright, and had a wry wit to him, he didn't see anything wrong with telling Sidon exactly what he was thinking. Sidon rather liked that about him. Liked the way that Link never once deffered to him.

He wondered if the warmth he felt for his Link was the same his sister had felt for her's.

Mipha was going to marry him. Sidon was very young then, so he didn't quite know the specifics of their relationship, but it seemed like they were just as devoted to each other as he was to his Link?

But he's not a fraction as devoted to you, hissed the cruel thing behind his heart. He'll leave you the second someone else shows him even a modicum of kindness, it sang. You should be grateful for the time he has spent putting up with your shit. You shouldn't be asking for more.

If he doesn't abandon you soon, you'll abandon him. You're to much of a coward not to. You will leave him as soon as he stops being able to play your silly little game, as soon as hes not pretty, as soon as he has nothing left to give you, you will leave him like the leech you are.

Your people needed you, and you abandoned them, they need you now and you turn your back on them.

He needs you now, you'll leave him as soon as it's no longer convenient for you to stay. Just like what you did to them

Sidon forces his eyes to close as he lets himself curl forward. He rubs his hands over his crest trying to force himself to calm. Trying to abate the hurt in his heart.

Link left the water and it took every ounce of self control Sidon had to not rocket out after him, to not grab him and hold him tight to his chest. To slip back below the waves where he felt safe with Link's head tucked under his chin.

Even your desire for comfort would kill him.

Sidon grit his teeth and let Link leave.

* * *

Sidon had been down ther for a while and Link was starting to worry. The sun was setting, the low golden light making it even more difficult to make out the shape of Sidon below the fog of the water. Link layed on his stomach legs bent at the knee and kicking idly as he dozed lightly in between bouts of worry and his stomach growling.

Sidon was essentially a shark right? Link had read something somewhere that said something about them needing to constantly keep moving so that hey could breathe. Did that apply here? Sidon seemed awfully still if it was… No, Link had seen him nap under the water before and be fine, he was probably just tired.

Link let one of his hands rest just below the surface of the water as he stretched and tucked his face into his elbow. He was tired too, it really had been a long day, and a nap of his own was sounding nice. He had made sure to cover their bowls with the threadbare blanket they had so he knew they wouldn't find bugs in them when Sidon did finally come back up, they could eat when he woke up.

Link didn't used to dream often. And he supposes he doesn't really dream more than he did then now, he was just having an absolute crap ton more nightmares. Almost every night he would wake up shaking with the last vestiges of them hanging behind his eyes. Sidon was a heavy sleeper and Link wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but it was nice to just be able to cuddle closer and go back to sleep without really having to think about his nightmares, though on the other hand… sometimes he wished Sidon would rouse to comfort him. To hold him and tell him he's all right, that their both there and alive. That there's not blood in the water nor is there too familiar chanting in the dark. He could just wake Sidon up, but it wouldn't do to prove to Sidon exactly how broken he was.

Tonight he dreamed. Or he hoped it was a dream and not a particularly cruel nightmare stringing him along. He was sat in a clearing in a different forest, in this one, the trees grew taller, their leaves were bright in depths above, their twisting trunks more a shelter than a cage. Fireflies danced in his periphery, or they might be fairies? Either made sense given the situation. He sat across from a particularly massive tree, one with a trunk wider than some houses, in between them a sword jutted from a stone.

Neither he, nor the tree, nor the sword tried to communicate anything. They just sat ther in silence. The sun set, the forest cast in silvers managed to look crueler than it had in gold. The shadows crept and crept and crept until they consumed him.

There were many people in this space, none of them he recognized, but he felt he should? He turned to look at them.

Three neat lines going back beyond what he could see, three neat rows except for the column he stood in. There, there were four instead of three.

One row was all women. Queens and Princesses, his mind supplied. Another was all men, Kings and Conquerors. The row he stood in was mixed, men and women, all hylian. All heros.

The other man who- no, he wasnt a man, not yet. He didn't live long enough. The boy who stood beside him looked at him with a weary smile, the beast beyond him cackled, the old women to Link's other side watched with curious light in her tired eyes.

"Awaken" Comanded a soft and booming voice from behind him.

and so he did.

He jumped into conciousness, gasping as he woke up. The startled and worried noise Sidon made was the first thing he registered, then it was the damp against one side of him, then it was the fact Sidon was carrying him cradled in his arms. Finally, he recognized how dark it was, the sliver of the moon hung over head, its faint light outlining Sidon against the pitch of the sky.

"Link?" he asked with a cock of his head as he settled them down under a slight out cropping of rock, it would work for tonight.

 _Fine,_ he signed as he settled in, _just had a weird dream,_

"Ok, then please go back to sleep. We'll both need our rest if you want to keep up training like that," there was a tightness to his words.

 _Do you want to fuck me?_ Link signed, his eyes were already fluttering as he started drifting back off, _You sound like you need it,_

"No, not tonight I'm afraid." he settled in close enough that his chest pressed against Link's, "Thank you for offering though."

They both settled in for a fitful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap in the bag. yippee, anyways Question time for y'all, would you prefer regular large updates every Thursday, or would you prefer shorter chapters that update more frequently?
> 
> This chapter could have been three ish. and the more frequent updates might allow for more filler. 
> 
> the more frequent updates might also get a bit spammy? because of the way my schedule is rn you would probably get three short chapters in the same day and then nothing for a few days.
> 
> regardless, I'm going to commit to updating every Thursday no matter what you pick, it will just change how long the thursday chapter is and how many chaps go up in between Thursdays. 
> 
> did any of that make sense? anyways its three am so I'm probably Not my most coherent self rn.


	3. Home

BMZ chapter 3

Link tapped Sidons forearm, they rested with Link pressed up against his side with one of Sidon's arms wrapped loosely around him. The long fin that branched from it half covering the smaller man. As they both recuperated from a day of traveling and an afternoon of training in the late afternoon sun light it seemed like the right time to broach something that had been nagging at him.

"Hmm?" Sidon cracked an eye open to see what he had to say,

_You were a prince?_

"Yeah," He's too tired to try and dance around it, besides Link already knows.

_You still have a father?_

"He's still alive, yes."

 _Ok,_ the movement was stilted, as he tucked a little closer.

"Link, is there something you want to talk about?"

_It's stupid,_

"Tell me, I promise I won't think it's stupid,"

 _You… had a family and a home. Was being a prince really bad enough to make you leave that?_ it wasnt a judgmental question, just a curious one.

"It's more complicated then that, Link. I love my father and I loved my people but things happened and I just couldn't stay there anymore," he said calmly.

_What could have happened to make you give that up,_

"You probably wouldn't understand," said the prince.

 _I already don't, you had more than I had ever even dreamed of, and you left it,_ said the orphan.

"Yeah."

There's a long heavy silence.

_Do you ever miss it?_

"Immensely, more some days than others."

_We could go,_

"Link-"

_You wouldn't have to stay. It would just be a visit_

"Link, if I return I won't be able to leave again,"

_Why not?_

"I wouldn't want to." he sighed "Link I hurt a lot of people when I left, I abandoned them. I dont deserve the second chance I'll find there," He held Link a little tighter, "And even then, I'm not the man I was when I left. The Domain deserves better."

_Bull shit._

"What?"

_Bull Shit._

"Link, I'm going to need just a little bit more than just 'Bull shit'"

Link mimed talking as he signed _Oh wo is me, my people loved me so much they would forgive me leaving them over something that was probably not worth it. How can I possibly return to a home and a family I loved when I've been away for so long,_ he pretended to swoon before continuing, _Oh no, I've changed a little and am still a great, kind, handsome fish. how will my people ever thrive under me?_ Link glares up at him _That's a lot of bull shit, Sidon._

Sidon laughed despite himself, quiet and meekly, "Yes, when you put it like that, it is a lot of bull shit."

_So it's decided then? You're going to take me to the domain so that I can look around and see how great it is, and most important above all else, you know what I'm going to do?_

"I already know I've lost this one, so I wont fight it, but why do I know I won't like what you're about to say?"

Link smiled at him triumphantly, _I'm going to tell your dad you were pretending to be a lake god,_

"Link you know full well that was not my fault," he scowled as Link laughed. Sidon wanted to be angry over this turn of events but Link's smile and laughter was enough to fill him with that deep laying warmth it seemed only he could bring about.

* * *

Sidon took him slowly this time. They were both sore and tired from the day before, they were both wound up and feeling a little raw and strung out from a few days of quiet disagreements and refusals to confront what hung between them. The slow slide, not quite gentle, never truly gentle, touches were badly needed. The steady build was badly needed.

Link gasped as Sidon licked a rough stripe up the inside of his thigh. The sandpaper of his tongue caught on the little scabs and slow to form scars from weeks of this sort of treatment. Sidon groaned and squeezed the soft flesh just above Link's knees where his claws were digging in just enough to scratch and tease as Sidon held Link's legs spread wide. Link's own hands drifted over the plains of Sidon's crest as he slowly kissed and nipped and licked closer to Link's straining dick.

Sidon pressed a kiss into the dark golden brown hair that grew at its base, just close enough for Link to feel his cool breath brush over his hot need. Sidon drew away.

Link groaned at the loss of touch, his eyes slowly opening as he scowled up at his lover. Sidon smiled from where he sat between the sprawl of Link's legs, gazing down at him; At the tapestry of bruises and bites and little scars, almost all of which were put there by him; At the way Link's softly goldening skin contrasted them; At the way the lines of his clothes could be seen on his skin even now when they were bundled up a few feet away; At The softness that was slowly covering the sinew and the quick to fill out muscle; At the way his not quite golden hair fanned out one the low lying ground cover that cushioned the forrest floor beneath him; At the way the red blush painted his cheeks and neck and all the way to the point of those over sensitive ears; At the way the sapphire blue of his eyes turned dark and deep in the low moonlight.

"Truly, of all the treasures I've seen, of all there might be in the world; You are the most beautiful out of the all," Link smiled as Sidon leaned down to kiss him, Link's thin arms wrapping around his thin neck at the first brush of lips against lips. The light press was just enough for Link to feel Sidonm's words as he continued, "And I have never been more thankful to call a treasure mine," He smiled while he finally kissed Link properly.

His tongue slid into Link's mouth as he lowered himself to cover the smaller man without putting to much weight on him. He searched out Link's toungue, twining brushing over it and slowly forcing it down as he pushed further into the hotness of Link's mouth. Link submitted so beautifully to this now, knew to hold still so that Sidon could take and take as the roughness pushed further back and Links jaw ached from being stretched wide to accommodate all Sidon asked him to. Link still gaged and choked as Sidon pushed down enough to steal his air before pulling completely. Link gasped while Sidon pressed a bite into the soft skin of his neck. The little trickle of blood excited him, so did Link's cock twitching against his abdomen.

When Sidon finally pulled away from Link it was to drag him across the clovers so that his ass was pressed firmly against the slick lengths of Sidon's cock. Sidon took Link's erection in his hand, stroking it with smooth scales made slicker with the arousal that dripped from him. Link moaned and shifted his hips to rub against Sidon's massive cocks and to fuck his own prick into the tight wetness of Sidons palm.

Sidon groaned as his claws dug into Link's hip where he still held him. His head lolled back as his eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the heat of Link's body hot skin dragging against his cocks and the quiet slick noises from where their bodies slid together and the soft sound of Link's pleasure.

As the pleasure built up the Want going in them both, to a point of being near unbearable, Sidon shifted how he held Link enough to press the tips of his cocks against Link's entrance. Pressing and pressing until the tight muscle gave and he sank in. The heat of him always made Sidon's gills flair and something cruel in his gut, demanding him to sink all the way and take and take.

Link gasped and whined. His hole was well used, and he was more than a little acclimated to being taken without anymore preperation than the slick and steady increase of Sidon's cocks could provide. It was still always these first few seconds he couldn't stand. The burn of being split open again without the satisfaction of being full of Sidon's squirming cocks yet. The pain was background noise as Sidon sank further into him, lifting his ass off the ground to get a good angle. Link gasped and winced as the barbs at the base of Sidon's cock brushed against his rim, as Sidons cocks pressed against his walls and stretched him and forced his insides to accommodate everything they wanted.

Slowly Sidon drew out of him, watching as Link's tight little hole gaped around his tips before he pulled Link back over him hard enough to force the air from Link's lungs. The satisfying bulge in Link's stomach was enough to have him purring as he forced his cocks to press and dig against that spot that made Link scream and shake and clench so nicely around him.

He set a pace that would be brutal for any other coupling, but that for them was slow and gentle enough to border on teasing. Link groaned and choked around pretty little noises that were almost pleads as he threw his head back in the grass, arching in Sidon's hold as the larger man let go of his twitching cock. Link was already seeing white, already leaking and desperate as heat pooled in his navel around where Sidon ruined him for anyone else. Around where his cocks bulged and stretched Link's gut. He closed his eyes and to let himself get lost in the feeling of it all, to avoid the different sort of warmth that filled his chest when he looked up at Sidon's flushed face and the burning gold and coal black that watched him like he was an art piece of the greatest value or like he was something to consume and hold and protect.

He felt a caress at his cheek, the back of knuckles of a hand to large to be anything other than beastly, He cracked his eyes open while pressing into the touch. The softness of Sidon's face, the little smile that pulled at the corners of his to wide mouth as he panted, the heat in the cool darkness of his eyes combined in a cruel and beautiful way with a particularly nasty stroke against that sweet spot had his vision blackening as he came hard. Thin ropes of white come painted the skin on his abdomen as Sidon groaned above him, the tight heat of his body caressing Sidon's lengths in a way that was almost enough.

The hand fell away from Link's face as Sidon adjusted how he held him, sliding deep into him as he bent Link in half, half desperately seeking out the same release as Link gasped and moaned through the over-sensitivity of his aftershocks.

Link's hands scrambled at Sidon's chest, desperate to get his attention before he came.

"I'm watching,"

 _All the way in, Please,_ his hands shook and the motions were messy but readable.

"Barbs," Sidon warned.

 _Yes, all the way in, now,_ he demanded.

Sidon huffed as he dragged Link all the way down his cocks, the feeling of his barbs sliding into him, and of his cocks being buried in their entirety in the hot tightness of Link was enough to push him over the edge almost imeaditly. The sudden burst of slow filling bubble was enough to make him almost drop Link, but like hell was he ever letting the smaller man off his cocks after this. Every instinct in his sex addled brain was telling him to stay buried deep and fuck load after load into what was his.

Link grit his teeth through the pain of the barbs digging into him and holding him tight to Sidon's groin. The massive swollen cocks inside of him twitched as they painted his insides white.

Sidon shifted Link enough that he could lean forward and press the tip of his crest to the grass above Link's head. Sidon normally quite liked how much smaller Link was than him, but he hated the fact he couldn't sink his teeth into that beautiful skin while he was buried so deeply inside of him.

Link waited for those barbs to slowly go down, only for Sidon to start grinding into him again, the pulsing of his cocks as they squirmed and struggle to find enough friction inside of Link to spray more thick come into him was maddening. His own over used prick twitched but even his own endurance had been drained over the last few days.

Sidon half growled as he forced Link to turn over, the barbs inside of him dragging painfully along his walls. Sidon pinned his upper half to the ground as he ground desperately into Link desperate and needy for just one more orgasm his overused cocks might not be able to force out. He adjusted them again until the ground beneath Link was squishing his gut enough to make him the right kind of tight to push Sidon over the edge one last time.

Link felt himself be dragged up as Sidon cuddled to him and layed them both down, those awful barbs still clinging inside of him.

"They will go down soon," Sidon yawned as he tried to comfort Link, one massive hand drifting to cover where his cocks bulged Link so perfectly.

Link didn't have the energy to do much other than to nod.

* * *

Link decided he rather liked training with Sidon. He liked how powerful it made him feel. Like he wasnt something that needed to be saved, but someone who could not only protect himself but others as well.

He also was a big fan of watching Sidon grow flustered as trained, of the way his tail would swish back and forth as he planned out his next move. He'd said it was an awful tell he needed to work on stopping. Link, of course, told him it was adorable.

When Sidon really started getting into it his fins would flair out, it definitely made it harder to Not accidentally hit him, but it was Very sexy. In an intimidatingly monstrous way, admittedly, Sidon was absolutely terrifying towering over him and swinging, his long fins making the arch of his blade harder to track, but Link had excepted he was definitely into it.

He also found one trick that he knew wouldn't work on anything other than Sidon, but he fell for it everytime, so it was just very funny. When Sidon would strike out at him with careful precision, that was another thing that Link liked about his fighting style, Link would follow the arch, and drop with it. Turning on his heal as he fell to the ground to hide the fact he wasn't truly injured. Without fail, Sidon would imeaditly drop his guard and go to him, dropping to kneel beside him in panic. Which opened him up for Link to whip up, holding his sword so that the flat of it would slap lightly against Sidon's throat.

Sidon Scowled at him when he pulled that move today. The chill morning air around them felt nice against Link's over heated skin as he smirked up at Sidon.

"Link, please stop doing this," he growled as he pulled away.

He was doing that a lot the last few days. The pulling away part, that is. A few days ago Link could pull that trick twice in the same session and expect kisses and warm scoldings, not this… Ice.

Sidon got back into position, "Come on, Again," he commanded.

Link shook his head as he stayed sitting I'm the dirt _Somethings wrong,_ he signed.

"Nothing's wrong, now stand up."

 _Sidon,_ The gesture was as easy for him as any others, as smooth and clear. It was the one they'd come up with together. The heel of his right hand against the upper portion of his left forearm, with his fingers spread to mimic Sidon's fins. The gesture had no meaning to anyone besides them. that's why Link used it so often.

"Link," Sidon countered,

_Please, tell me what's wrong?_

"Nothing's wrong," he sighed to stop himself from snapping at the smaller man. Link looked up him, he didn't sign anything or move to stand up, just waited until the hurt look on his face did it's job and chipped at Sidon's heart enough for him to open up, "Link, I'm just not in a good mood, Ok? it happens."

_Let me fix it?_

"You can't, it's not your problem. Just stand up and get into a stance again. I want to make sure you actually know how to fight," he turned away and started to stalk back to his starting spot on the other side of the clearing.

Sidon froze when he felt small arms wrap around him, Link's little hands couldnt meet at his front, so they just balled at his sides. He sighed again, feeling himself deflate. he turned to kneel infront of Link, their height difference meant Link still had to crane his head up to look Sidon in the eye.

"We'll be at the Domain tomorrow," he confessed.

 _We've been here for almost four days?_ Link's brow came together in confusion, what was stopping them from having already being there?

"Link, you already know I'm a coward. I'm just... Scared. Ok?"

_You don't have to be,_

"Link-"

_No, you make it so I don't have to be scarred, so I'm going to make it so you dont have to be either._

"And how will you do that?" he says softly, already believing Link could.

_I'll be there, right next to you, you wont have to be alone._

"Yeah that'll do it. Thank you Link." he let his head fall to rest his crest on Link's shoulder.

Link chose not to respond, instead he just rubbed his palms over the back of Sidon's tail. trailing his nails against the grain on every up stroke of his hands.

* * *

They left the river mid way through the morning, the soft colors of the grass around them and the delicate looking ferns that grew in strange pastel colors enraptured Link. The waters ran so clear here he could see the fish swimming around at the very bottom of the river. Sidon lead him up a steep hill, instructing for him to remain back, the path was dangerous this time of month. The blood moon had just passed a few nights ago and it wasnt uncommon for a few monsters to get missed by the culls the guards carried out.

Link kind of hoped they'd run into something, Sidon never let him actually fight anything, and his blood was already running hot from excitment.

They walked and walked. With Sidon leading the way and refusing to slow even for a second, there wasnt much room for conversation.

They turned down a pass and Link saw a brilliant blue bridge, it seemed to glow in the early afternoon light. It stood tall above the waters, proud in its delicacy.

Link started to really reconsider what Sidon's home must be like.

He had imagined caves deep under water, dark and wet and dreary. With murky waters, and grand beasts living all around. He imagined something monstrous, something that matched the lake god from the stories the caregivers told.

They crossed the bridge, Link marveld at the carving and the soft glowing stones that hadn't been visible from far away.

Another long stretch of tall sheer cliffs and carvings Sidon refused to let him look at for very long.

And then Link saw the domain for the first time.

It stood far above the water, shining and brilliant. A near utopia when compared to the ruin of the hylian world. He had stopped in his tracks, and wound up having to jog to catch up with Sidon. his bare feet slapping lightly through the dew that collected on the bridge.

The domain disappeared from view as they walked through one final pass. Sidon's steps faltered before they turned the last corner. Link could hear the water falls, and the chatter, and the life just beyond.

"I can't, do it." Sidon said, taking a step back, "Link, I can't do this." While Link had marveld at his home from afar, he had been walking to what felt like his execution.

 _Too bad_ signed Link befor grabbing one of Sidon's massive hands in both of his own. Realistically, there wasnt a chance in hell of Link ever being able to make Sidon move if he didn't want to. But, he did it anyways.

Sidon followed his little hylian, he could do this. If Link could survive everything up to this point, he could do this.

They stepped onto the bridge, and the guards at the other side snapped to attention from their idle watch. Link watched in bewilderment as one turned to the other before bolting away, towards the kingdom beyond them.

The other watched before shaking his head and snapping into a salute. Standing stiffly at attention as they passed. Sidon pulled Link closer, as they crossed into the domain.

"At rest, please." he said to the guard as they passed.

Heads turned, as they walked, all the little scenes of Zora going about their day halted.

And then there were smiles and cheers and laughter and questions as they all crowded their lost prince.

Sidon smiled, as he tried to calm them enough to move forward.

Where were you? Why didn't you come home sooner? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Who have you brought with you?

"Please, calm, everyone." Sidon smiled in a way Link had though was reserved for him, "Please, I'll explain myself in due time but-"

"The king wishes to speak to the prince. Part, all of you." an ancient looking brown zora with a strange flat head interrupted him, "Prince Sidon, follow at once, you have much to explain."

Link wanted to laugh as the smile on Sidon's face froze, filled with cold dread.

"Of course, Muzu, I'll be there shortly."

"No, you will be there now, Prince,"

Sidon's lips tightened into a fine line, but he nodded anyways, still holding onto Link's hand, they both followed the elder into a grand throne room.

A massive Zora sat before them, ancient and beaming from the throne. Link didn't have to be told this was the king, he didn't have to be told to kneel as Sidon dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

What the king said next sent ice through Sidon's very core.

"My son is home!" the extatic words boomed through the room, echoing off the walls.

And Sidon Knew above all else, those words were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for stopping by. thoughts? concerns? tips? favorite type of cheeses? leave them all on the comments below


	4. Sapphires and Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon should let himself have nice things.
> 
> a shorter one this time to start getting a feel for this new format.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter more frequent chapters for a bit. 
> 
> now the only question is whether or not to go through and edit the previous chapters into separate shorter ones...... I'd want to add alot but I worry about spamming yall while I try to get this sorted.... but also 11 chapters does seem more impressive than 4.......

"My son! Please stand and come give your father a proper greeting." The king's voice was soft in its loudness.

Link watched in mild befuddlement, as Sidon, the absolute biggest person Link could conceive of, was dwarfed in the arms of his father. Sidon tucked his head to press his crest to his fathers chest before stepping back. Link knew that Sidon was very good at words, but they failed him here.

"I'm so sorry," his voice was quiet as he couldn't look the king in the face.

"Nonsense, you've returned to us finally. There's nothing to be sorry about today." he laughed as he turned kind eyes to his advisors, "Please, I require a moment alone with my child,"

They nodded and stepped out of the room, the guards closed the doors behind them. Link stood and looked to Sidon for guidance, should he leave too?

"Link you can stay," Sidon said as he pulled Link to his side, "Father this is Link, he's… He's very special to me. He was the one who convinced me to return,"

The king Beamed at Link, "Then he shall be the second of his name to be regarded as a hero by our people. Tell me, where did you find him?"

 _In a lake near where I grew up,_ he signed nervously and without thinking. That was close enough to the truth right? He was suddenly very sure he did not want to tell Sidon's father how they actually met, it would not reflect well on either of them.

The king cocked his head curiously, "Can you not speak?"

Link nodded, wary of what might be said next.

"He's perfectly understandable, and intelligent in his words. His lack of a voice is not a flaw," Sidon imeaditly jumped to his defense, which made Link's heart flutter just a little bit.

"My son, do you really believe I would judge him for something like that?"

"I'm sorry, It's just…" he looked to Link before sighing and bowing his head, "I'm sorry father."

"Stop with the apologizing," the king waved his words away, "I was merely curious, is 'Link' a common name for mute hylians?"

Link nodded a touch unsure of the tension in the room, _And deaf hylians as well, everyone wants their kid to be That Link._

"I suppose that makes sense," he says, "Now, Link I must ask you leave Sidon and I for a moment, I wish to speak to him-"

"No," Sidon cuts him off, "No, Link stays by my side,"

Link tugged at one of his fins, _Its ok, I'll stay close,_ he stepped away after signing that. Link knew Sidon was a master of avoiding his problems, so it was best to step away for moment to force him to confront them head on.

"Thank you, Link." says the king, he looks between his son and the retreating hylian with a neck covered in bite marks, "Guards, Please see Link to Sidon's rooms," he says as the door opens to let Link through.

Sidon grits his teeth and focuses his energy on forcing himself not to blush. Were they really that obvious?

Once the doors closed again, King Dorephan once again turned his attention to his son, "So, I guess my children are just destined to fall for hylians named Link," he joked.

"I- how did you know?" Sidon knows he can't hide anything from his father for very long.

"It might have something to do with the fact his neck looks like he was attacked by a very large shark." The king smiles as his son sputters.

"I suppose I should have been uh, more careful."

"Undeniably. So, I must ask, is he going to be my son-in-law eventually?" the question was joking, the king had seen the way those two looked at each other, it was probably just a formality at this point for the two to wed.

"No." Sidon said it firmly, though he felt the word more than he heard it.

"What?" wait, what?

"No, Link deserves better. He comes from a rough place, I was simply the first person to show him kindness. Once he realizes other people will be kinder to him than I can be, he will want nothing to do with me."

"You say that with so much confidence… but I see the hurt in your eyes my son. Tell me, if it was up to you and you alone, would you want to give him your sapphire?"

"In a heart beat. But I am not the only person that would concern, like I've said he deserves better, I'll need to find a zora woman to carry on the throne with. I've hurt our people too much already, I will not leave them without an heir again."

"Always so noble…" the king sighs "You do not remember much of what was planned for Mipha and her Link, do you?"

"No, I don't believe I was kept in the loop on such things quite yet,"

"You were barely more than a hatchling, so forgive me for that. Mipha and her Link were to be married, he would have served as her guard after the defeat of Ganon, much like your mother was my guard all those years ago," he speaks a little wistfully

"But the crown?"

"Mipha was to pick a suitable male to father her children, though that would have been the extent of his role in their life, Mipha and her Link would have raised them," he shrugs "I see no reason the same couldn't work for you and yours."

"Father, that's-" to hopeful "That's not something that would work for us. Like I've already said, I can not give Link what he deserves."

"Have you asked him what he wants?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, have you asked him what he wants?"

"Of course," he sputters. He had hadn't he? back in the cave under the lake. That still counted, right?

"Then what does he want?"

"To explore, to go everywhere." together, Link had asked for them to go together, "It's not a life conducive to being a consort," they couldn't be together.

"So? Give him a place to return to."

"It's more complicated than that." Sidon rubbed his hands over his face, taking a moment to calm himself, "Link wouldn't want this ok? Please, I couldn't ask it of him,"

"May I ask something of you?"

"Of course,"

"When he wishes to leave again, will you go with him?"

Sidon can't answer imeaditly, he's been back for less than an hour, but already his heart calls for him to stay. Already he knew what his answer to Link would be if he ever asked the same question, "Without hesitation, I'd follow him to the ends of the world."

"Oh." it was a short response as the king ponderd his options, "Well, I suppose it's not you I'll have to convince to stay, it's him."

"No, Father, please, just leave Link out of this. We both know the domain deserves better than me. I'll… I'll figure something out."

"Sidon, would you give up your title for him? Truly?"

"Yes. He may deserve better than me, but I could not imagine a day without him." the confession almost hurt, almost felt like it was tearing his chest open, "I'm far to selfish, and I know that."

"Sidon,"

"Yes?"

"You're you haven't changed one bit,"

"What?"

"You're putting absolutely everyone ahead of yourself, to the point you are refusing to ask for even a smidgen of the affection in return for what you dole out," the king chuckles "Sidon, my son, you aren't selfish for wanting to be loved by your sapphire."

"He's not my sapphire," he's mine, but not in that way, not that permanently, "Father, please I- I just can't have this conversation right now,"

"Very well," said the king "We will table it for the moment, but if we will not have you for much longer, I must insist you return to your duties in the morning. Just to give the people a litte hope."

"Of course." Sidon bows his head before turning to take his leave.

"Sidon?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you are home,"

"I am too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to user @beav_jeez for offering some insight on how this fic will work going forward.


	5. Enjoying the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst. that's all I got to say 'bout this one.

Sidon felt a touch raw as he stepped back into the sun light. He didn't like having to think about how much of a temporary step he was in Link's life, and it was made even worse having to verbally confront that fact in front of his own father.

A few zora approached him as soon as he was out again. He smiled as best he could and soothed their worries.

I'm back for now, I left for my own reasons, he is a friend, yes, no, maybe, and so on and so on.

He'd missed a lot about being a prince, but he didn't miss this. He didn't want to smile, or to be charming, or to be a rock in uncertain times, he just wanted to find Link. He stood a little straighter as he asked after the hylian, smiled as best he could. Walked to his rooms with squared shoulders, arms loose at his side, his head held high.

He hated how many people were looking at him. He wished he was shorter, that his coloring wasn't so bold, that his fins weren't so long and his head shape so distinctive. He wished he could disappear, and not be watched.

This was the other part of being a prince he did not like. No matter what you do, someone is always watching you.

It was almost muscle memory to find his way there. He was taller now, his strides were longer now, but still, he found his door. It was cracked open just so slightly, and beyond he could see the Silhouette of Link. Sidon pushed inside as quietly as he could.

Link was stood leaning against the railing of his balcony, the hairs that hung loose around his face blew in the wind like bits of spun gold. His soft form bathed in the blue green glow of Sidon's chambers looked, to Sidon at least, like he belonged there. Like there was nowhere else Link should ever be, besides safe and sound, and enjoying the view from this room.

Link turned away from the railing and jumped slightly once he saw he was no longer alone.

… He looked so sad.

* * *

Link followed the guards, still in awe of his surroundings but careful to keep track of where he was and how to get back to Sidon if he needed too.

He heard whispers from the zora, though he was thankful none of them approached, he really wished they weren't talking about him like he couldn't hear. He didn't like being the center of attention like this, he'd learned the hard way it was a one way ticket to getting harrassed or hurt or made fun of.

The room he was brought to was almost unlike anything he'd ever seen. The light of soft glowing stones that lined the edges of the ceiling reflected and bounced from carefully carved stone shells. The walls themselves were lined with finely crafted shelves, the wood of some warped under the weight of books, others were burdened by small knickknacks and shells and bits of glass made smooth by the water. The desk in the corner was obviously sized for Sidon, as was the small table. Link wondered briefly if his assumption that it was sized for only one person was correct. He hoped not, he didn't like the idea of Sidon being just as alone here as he was in the lake.

He wondered over to the room connected to this one, a deep and softly glowing pool took up the majority of the floor space. Besides a dresser he was to nervous to snoop through, there didn't seem to be much else here. Wait. he returned to the other room to check for other doors, his brow furled when he saw there were none. Did Sidon just not have a bed? Maybe this was just his office and his bedroom was elsewhere?

He shrugged the idea off, it didn't really matter, worst case scenario he slept on the ground. He finally wandered over to the stained glass window and was mildly surprised to see it was actually a pair of doors. He pushed them open and had to force himself to keep his mouth closed after his jaw dropped from the view.

This was Sidon's home. The lake around them was a deep rich blue and the cliffs that seemed to cradle this haven were covered in life and beauty. Distantly he could see zora going about their days. Happily swimming in the waters as they fished and talked. Young ones were carried through the water on the backs of older zora and everything seemed so perfect.

This was Sidon's home. It was beautiful, and vibrant, and perfect. It was somewhere Link didn't belong.

Sidon was a prince. It wasn't until now it really sunk in what thay meant. Sidon was a prince, and he was just… he was just a broken little hylian. Sidon deserved so much better, and Link wouldn't pretend he knew the ins and outs of the way the zora crown was passed down, but he knew Sidon needed someone who wasn't him. Who wasn't a mute with barely any education. Who wasnt the wrong species. Who wasn't… him.

He clenched his jaw and forced himself to turn away from the window. He jumped when he saw a massive figure shadowed in the doorway, before his mind caught up with him and he recognized his lover.

He looked so sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh Two updates in one day. Two of them. admittedly, I did sorta forget to post the last chapter for uh... two days? I finished it on Friday and it's Sunday now. so welp. anyways. please don't get used to multi update days. I'm not that productive. see yall Thursday at the latest.


	6. Opposite Sides of the Same Coin Can't See Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy 420, have some angst ridden almost smut.

The door clicked shut behind Sidon as he stepped into the room.

"Hey," he said.

Link waved back.

There was something heavy that hung between them in that moment. Mutual despair held simmering just below the surface.

"Come here," a simple comand, one they both needed in that moment.

Link crossed the room, not slowly, but slower than he normally would, and tucked against Sidon's abdomen. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sidon, not holding tightly, while he pressed the side of his face against the overly cool and slightly damp scales there. Sidon's hands came to rest, one on his shoulders, half covering his back, the other cupping the back of his head and holding him close.

This was easy, the soft hair between his fingers was soft. His sold on the other was gentle and that gentleness was returned.

They both knew there was something they needed to address, neither of them wanted to put words to it.

"Link, what worries you?" his words were softer than he meant them to be. He needed to fix whatever brought his little hylian grief.

Link didn't answer, not directly at least. He just turned his face to press his forehead against Sidon and held him a little tighter.

Sidon returned the gesture, only for a moment, before gently tugging Link away enough for him to kneel in front of him. It was easy to pull him close again, to wrap him more fully in his arms. Link nuzzled into the space just below his color bones, and Sidon leaned forward just enough to rest his head on top of Link's.

Link's nuzzles turned to kisses.

Link didn't want Sidon to move on from him. He knew it was selfish, but hed never had anything this- he'd never had anything. He had this now, and he knew not to let it go. He knew how to keep Sidon's attention. How to keep him.

Link trailed his finger tips over Sidon's chest and up the sides of his neck, before gently tugging him down.

Their lips met, a simple almost chaste kiss. That wouldn't do. Link tilted his head and pressed his tongue to the seam of Sidon's mouth, moaning happily when he let him in. Link pressed his body flush against Sidon's as he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and trying to coax Sidon into taking.

He didn't have to work very hard for it.

Sidon let his grip drift lower as he twined his tongue with Link's, this was something only he could give him. Link would stay as long as Sidon took care of him properly. He gripped Link's ass, his claws digging into the smooth fabric of his pants as he pulled them down. His other hand sought out the hem of the front of Link's shirt, pushing it up and spreading his palm over the heated skin of his chest. Sidon pushed a little further in to the kiss, leaned forward a little more to force Link to let him take his weight. He was careful as he lowered Link to the floor, the stones were smooth from decades upon decades of wear, but they were still rocks. He pulled Link's pants down enough to let his dick free, before palming it and pressing the heel of his palm to its base as he rubbed Link's balls. Link moaned against his lips and bucked into the touch as he hardened. Sidon could feel his own cocks twinge in interest, but this wasn't about him right now. He pressed kisses, not bites, against Link's collar bones, only stopping to deepen a few bruises but not to add any more. He needed to be less rough. Link would tolerate him longer if he wasn't so beastly towards him.

Link groaned through the gentle touches, his hands going to Sidon's crest, pulling on him to try and get him to take all he wanted. Link wanted to cry when the kisses never turned to bites, when his touch didn't turn hungry. Had Sidon already realized how much better he could do? Was he just playing along for one last hurrah before he told Link to leave? He knew he was flagging in Sidon's hold, he needed to keep it together.

He dropped one of his hands to where Sidon held him, and tried to push his wrist lower. How tight he was around Sidon's fingers was usually enough to get him needy.

Sidon felt Link's erection soften in his grip. Had he already failed? When Link pushed his hand lower it was easy to comply, to press the pad of his finger against that tight little hole, careful of his claws as he slipped in. Fuck Link was tight, he was always so fucking tight and warm. Sidon would miss that more than almost anything… besides Link's smile, or his laugh, or the devious look he got in his eyes when he was up to something, or the way his hands shook when he was excited, or how he looked in the moonlight smiling up at the stars. This was a bad rabbit hole to fall down right now. He wished his attraction to Link was purely physical, it would be so much easier then.

He pressed further ring until he found that little bundle of nerves that made Link arch into his touch and moan so beautifully. He pushed a second finger in, scizoring them and pressing around that spot as he let his mouth drift lower. he sucked delicate kisses across Link's chest before lapping at his nipple. It was easy to get Link mewling like this. Just swapping between the nubs and pressing into him. He adjusted how he knelt over Link so that he could grip his erection- he wasn't hard.

Link cursed himself, he tried his best, he did what he could to try and force himself to make all the noises Sidon liked, to move in the right way, to try and entice him. But it seemed like he was completely unaffected, just going through the motions for Link's sake. He pushed Sidon's head up.

 _Fuck me, please,_ he hoped he didn't look as desperate and raw and broken as he felt.

"Link…" could he even get hard enough? he wanted to, of course he did, but the heavy sent of… Fear? Distress? that hung between them clung to his gills and made his blood run even colder than it normally did. He used to like the smell of Link's fear, or he liked the smell of excitement and arousal that undercut it, Link wasn't excited, he was just scared. "I'm sorry,"

He couldn't even do this for him. He pulled his fingers free as he let his head fall, pressing his crest against the heat of the crook of Link's neck. He took a second to pretend the soft hitching in Link's breath didn't send ice spikes through his very core.

Link didn't want to be crying as he layed limply beneath his- no Sidon wasn't his. He layed beneath Sidon and tried to crush down the tears. He didn't want to be weak right now. He didn't want to be more of a burden than he already was. He didn't want Sidon to see how broken he was.

Sidon gathered him in his arms and held him tight, he wanted the ache in his heart to go away, to be drowned out by Link against him. For Link to be his.

It should have been easy to stand up, it wasn't, and to carry Link to his sleeping pool. It felt like he was clinging for hope at a crumbling cliff's edge, it hadn't fallen away beneath his feet yet, but he knew it was coming.

The water was warm against his scales. So were the tears that dripped from Link's cheeks onto his chest.

"We should probably talk about this," he soothed his hand over Link's back.

Link shifted in his arms enough to get his hands visible, _That would be wise,_

"I don't think either of us are very wise…"

_Not right now, anway._


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> communication is important, loves.

They didn't talk about it. Not right then anyways. They just held each other, quiet and content to bury their feelings for the time being. Content to just enjoy each other.

Eventually Sidon rocked back so that he was floating face up with Link laying across his front. He held him like that listening carefully for the soft sounds of Link's breath as they floated.

 _You don't have a bed,_ Link signed, it seemed like a safe enough topic.

"Shit," Sidon cursed, how had he not thought of that yet? Link couldn't just sleep on the stones. "I'll have that addressed imeaditly," he didn't move to get up quite yet though.

_Why don't you have a bed?_

"Well, I've just never needed one,"

_They make the prince sleep on the floor?_

"No, uh, This is where I slept, in this pool."

_Wait, are you supposed to have been sleeping in water?_

"It's how zora normally sleep, yes."

_Sidon! Why didn't you sleep in the water when we were out exploring?_

"Because I'd rather sleep with you."

 _Oh,_ Link thought of all the times Sidon woke with dry itchy scales, _Weren't you uncomfortable?_

"No, because I was with you."

Those words hung heavy for a long few seconds.

_Oh_

"What troubles you?"

There was a lot of mixed emotions in Link's mind. He wasn't quite sure how to parse them yet though.

_You are a prince?_

"Yes, is that- You already knew that?"

 _Yeah, but it wasn't Real until we got here._ he pauses, it's now or never, isn't it? _It's like… When we were exploring, and I found out you were a prince, it was just funny? It was just something to bug you about. But now? I- I dont know. I just don't know._

"Does it bother you?"

_That you're a prince?_

"Yeah,"

 _Not directly._ his hands still, _Do you still want to be together?_

"Of course." he didn't have to think about it for even a second. "Link… I don't even know how to put words to my feelings for you," he did, he knew the exact three words that would summarize it perfectly, he just didn't know how to say them yet, "Do… You? Still want to be together, I mean"

Link nods, _Can we?_

"What?"

_Can we still be together? Is… this ok? I don't know a lot about your people yet, but is this… A thing that can be done?_

"Link, if it wasn't I'd leave with you in a heartbeat. I want this, I want you."

_Really?_

"Yes. Together, together always is what I want."

Link couldn't respond. the tears on his cheeks had just dried but that was enough to make them start welling again.

"No, no, no. Link it's ok, please don't cry, I dont want anything you don't want to give," Sidon's hands went to his face, carefully brushing away the tears.

Link nodded as he wiped at his eyes, _I want that too. Together_

"Together, always,"

There was still a lot left to say. to think and wonder and hope and parse. this wasnt the end of this conversation, they both knew that. But they'd figure it together, always.

* * *

Sidon left only briefly to see about getting a bed moved into his quarters. Talked to a few guards, a few subjects, and advisors. His smiles were real now as he listened to them and said what they needed to hear. His steps were light, his mind dancing back to Link and the soft smile he'd given him when he departed. The little wave. Sidon could be walking on clouds right now, and still be lower than he felt. 

Together, always. Link wanted that too. His hopes were not as far fetched as they felt, Link could be his, and he could be Link's. 

His spirit didn't drop even the slightest bit until he returned to his rooms to find Link gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, and sugar sweet huh? a touch cathartic even. would be a shame... if something..... Happened. 
> 
> now might be a good time to point out we're still in the first half of chapter 3 out of 17 in my original outline......


	8. Muzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost didn't post this today do to a bad case of Fogot-what-day-it-is-itus.

Link stirred from his place by the pool only when there was a heavy knock on the door. He'd been dozing contentedly beside the pool, his head resting on their bag as he waited Sidon's return. They were going to be together, always.

His heart fluttered every time he thought about it. Sidon still wanted him, despite everything, Sidon Wanted Him. It was almost a little unbelievable. It was almost too good to be true, but he let himself hope and believe all was as Sidon said it was.

The knock had interrupted his fluttery train of thought, though he supposed he should have expected it. Sidon did say he'd was going to find a proper bed for them, and it wouldn't make sense for whoever was in charge of such things to make the Prince of all people deliver it to his own quarters .

Link was excited to sleep on a bed again, only this time he'd be safe to sleep as long as he wanted, and to warm nuzzled against Sidon under the sheets. That's going to be so very nice.

He stood from where hed been laying, and made sure he was presentable before he opened the door.

Two guards stood on either side of that elder with the weird head… Mushu? Link should have probably paid more attention… Anyways, the zora who probably wasn't named Mushu was speaking.

"King Dorephan wishes to speak to you hylian." he spat the word 'hylian' like an insult, "Follow at once."

Link decided he did not really care if he was calling Mushu the wrong name, he obviously sucked. He hesitated for a moment before following, they would have already told Sidon where he was going, right? Maybe they were meeting Sidon there? Either way, the way the guards were looking at him made it clear Link probably didn't have much choice in this matter.

It wasn't a particularly long walk from Sidon's quarters to the throne room, but it felt like it took aeons. Without Sidon there to draw attention, it felt like everyone was watching him, their whispers were just loud enough for Link to confirm his suspicions.

Finally, they made it to the throne room, Link was guided in alongside Mushu. The guards left and shut the doors. Realistically, they weren't intending to trap him with the king and Mushu, but it Felt like they were.

"Greetings, Link, I just had a few things to speak to you about," said the king.

Link nodded and Mushu hrmmphed as he hobbled to stand beside the king.

"Yes, what would it take to make you leave the prince permanently?" said Mushu.

The king sighed, "Or, more Ideally," he said a touch pointedly, "To stay within The Domain permanently?"

Link was a touch… shocked? Shock wasn't the right way to describe this anxiety, surprise is too minor, shock is too loud. Disbelief? Yes, Confused Disbelief summarizes his current emotional state rather perfectly.

_What?_

"My advisers have decided the best course of action is for you too break my son's heart. I would much rather you did not do that though."

"He will be nothing but a distraction and a temptation. Need I remind you what happened last time one of your children courted a hylian? I swear they bring nothing but curses and pain to our people."

"Yes, yes Muzu," so That was his name, "You don't need to remind me, but this one is different, he's not bound by fate in the same way the other one was. Truly, I believe having him here would be a great boon to our people. Having a hylian prove they are not a danger would really help trade. Besides that's not the important part of this. He makes my son happy, and as long as he's here, Sidon will stay."

Link wanted to like the king. He seemed like he was a good father to Sidon, but Link Really did not like it when people talked about him like he wasn't there.

"Or he could leave, Prince Sidon would have no reason to follow someone who hurts him. So, we would have no reason to try and wrangle an obviously feral hylian."

 _I'm not feral,_ Muzu's words struck a nerve, they reminded him to much of the caregivers who would tell him he worthless, _I'm not leaving Sidon, I'm not a threat, or a temptation, or a distraction. I'm a person who can hear you two talking about me like I'm not here just fine and I don't give a single flying fuck what your greasy cow patty looking face thinks!_ he snapped at the elder.

Muzu stares at him in offended shock and the king laughs. "Well, I believe that settles the council's concerns. But, we do still need to discuss how to keep you here Link. My son seems to have it in his mind that you wouldn't be able to stay in one place for very long."

 _So far, the only thing that would keep me here is Sidon._ he was being harsher than was one hundred percent necessary, but he was in a bad mood and didn't feel like playing nice with someone just because they had a weird hat.

"So, if this need for adventure calls to you, and he said he would leave with you, you would go?"

_In a heart beat._

"Hm, well then. I guess I'll need to find a way to keep you entertained while you're here." the king mused, "Muzu, please-"

The king was interrupted by the doors swinging open. Sidon looked pissed, as he stalked into the room, scowling at the elder, as he stepped to Link's side and pulle himself close.

"Muzu," he said in a tone just friendly enough to conflict with his obvious anger, "I'm told you are the reason nobody informed me where Link was."

"The King had requested to speak with him, I saw no reason to waste everyone's time by sending a guard to inform you."

Link watched the way Sidon's tail flicked back in forth in slow motions as his jaw clenched. Sidon's anger was very rarely loud or hot burning, but now Link could see him doing his best to not tear into the elder.

"Have you finished your conversation father?" he half growled while still pinning Muzu with a glare.

"Yes, I was unaware you didn't know where he was, you are both free to leave. Thank you for your time Link." he said softly.

Link nodded and tugged lightly on Sidon's arm fin to catch his attention enough to lead him away.

Sidon followed, holding him close as they returned to his quarters. Link was marginally surprised to see the bed already in place, pushed up against the wall in one corner of the pool room. Sidon pulled him into it and without saying a word, curled them up so that Link was between him and the wall, perfectly tucked away from the rest of the world.

"I… Link, please disregard whatever they said. I want you, and even more than that, I want you to be happy. Please don't do anything just because you think it's what I need or it's what they need. You are my first priority." Link could hear the scowl in his voice.

Link pressed a kiss to his collar bone as he pushed himself away enough to sign, _I hope you understand you are my first priority too, Sidon. I want you to be happy._

"Yeah, well you deserve happiness more."

_Says who, under what authority?_

"The prince of the zora."

_Well I have it on good knowledge that that guy is a bit daft._

Sidon laughed as he pulled Link down again, "Oh, is that so?" he sneered.

"hm hm,"

* * *

Elsewhere in the domain an older hylian woman with long stark white hair, a shy disposition, and a message generations old walked down the same long bridges Link and Sidon had earlier that day.

It neared sunset now.

The domain always looked so nice in the dark, Paya mused to herself as she walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things Link needs:  
> [ ]To tell Sidon he loves him  
> [ ] A Pair of shoes  
> [ ] To figure out those weird dreams  
> [✔] A bed


	9. three little words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just something a little soft before things starts ramping up again.

They laid in their bed, content, and warm, and together. Link layed on his side, with his back pressed up against Sidon's front, already half asleep from the absolute emotional roller coaster of a day they just had. Sidon brushed a kiss to the sensitive tip of his ear just to hear Link mewl. It was such an easy form of teasing for them, one that didn't require much thought as he licked and mouthed at the delicate skin. Briefly Sidon wondered if he could convince Link to pierce his ears. His little hylian would look so beautiful wearing nothing but jewelry, and Sidon guessed tugging on one of those piercings would be enough to get Link hard and desperate. 

Hell, Sidon had him so well trained by this point he was already twitching in interest. Sidon pushed his hand up under Link's shirt to tease at his nipples. He could se about getting him pierced here too… Sidon stopped his teasing only to pull Link's top off completely. Sometimes Sidon couldn't stand the fact Link needed clothes, his little hylian was so beautiful it seemed a shame to cover any of him. But when they went slow like this, Sidon loved pulling away the layers, like opening a presant. 

He carefully pushed Link's pants down his hips, slowly as to make sure Link felt the waistband press against his needy dick in a not yet satisfying friction. 

The blushes that painted from Link's cheeks all the way down to his collar bones was reward enough for Sidon, but those sapphire blue eyes turning to him with such lust painted in their lines? That was worth almost every treasure in the world.

It would be easy. To say that, that is. To tell Link how much he meant to him. It would only take three little words. Here, where they were safe? In Sidon's home, in his rooms, content and happy and warm beneath the sheets, needy but in a slow building way? It would be so easy to say the words that bubbled in his chest. After he said them he would seize Link's mouth in a kiss, and press them close as he pulled away to whisper the words against every half healed scar Sidon had left on him. 

It would be easy.

It would be cruel. 

He didn't say anything as he pulled Link's pants the rest of the way down, his flush little cock hard and ready and begging as Link's eyes slammed shut and he mewled so perfectly.

Sometimes Link wondered if his feeling for Sidon were returned in the same desperate and hot burning way. Sidon said he meant more to him than anything else. Any Thing. Not anybody. Link knew he might have to be content with being a treasure more than a partner. But when he turned to beg Sidon to stop teasing him, and those golden eyes were on him and him alone… It was easy to pretend. 

Sidon's soft and just slightly slick palm wrapped around him and stroked him slow and perfectly, pulling over his erection and thumbing at the tip before traveling back down and squeezing him just slightly at his base. Heat desperate and needy was already winding tighter and tighter in his gut, the earlier failed attempt at intimacy had made his body alert and eager to find release. 

Link shuddered in Sidon's arms as he came with soft little pants onto the bed. The way he always shook a little after coming was way cuter than it had any right to be. 

Sidon smiled as he pressed firmer against Link's back and nipped at his ear, just to make him whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry about no mid week updates. I've been Hecken busy . lmao. this next week should be a bit more filled. Also. do to my uhhhh bad brain disease, I'm Quickly loosing the ability to consistently focus on One fic. so I might start uploading Other Sidlink fics in the interim, so that way no matter What I'm procrastinating on, you'll still get somethin. 
> 
> also other notes. if I ever dont respond to a comment, its bc I got overwhelmed with the happies and cant respond in a coherent way. that's also why I'm always so uh uh uh Awkward when I do reply. lmaoooo but just know I read all of them and get the bouncy happies every time.


	10. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon spend a night in bed, happy and calm. 
> 
> or I'm just now getting back into the swing of things so have some smut. The story proper will continue tomorrow. (I said I'd be back by mid June and I'm a bitch of my word) thank you for your patience with this.

bmz 16.

They laid in their bed, content, and warm, and together. Link layed on his side, with his back pressed up against Sidon's front, already half asleep from the absolute emotional roller coaster of a day they just had. Sidon brushed a kiss to the sensitive tip of his ear just to hear Link mewl. It was such an easy form of teasing for them, one that didn't require much thought as he licked and mouthed at the delicate skin. Briefly Sidon wondered if he could convince Link to pierce his ears. His little hylian would look so beautiful wearing nothing but jewelry, and Sidon guessed tugging on one of those piercings would be enough to get Link hard and desperate.

Hell, Sidon had him so well trained by this point he was already twitching in interest. Sidon pushed his hand up under Link's shirt to tease at his nipples. He could se about getting him pierced here too… Sidon stopped his teasing only to pull Link's top off completely. Sometimes Sidon couldn't stand the fact Link needed clothes, his little hylian was so beautiful it seemed a shame to cover any of him. But when they went slow like this, Sidon loved pulling away the layers, like opening a presant.

He carefully pushed Link's pants down his hips, slowly as to make sure Link felt the waistband press against his needy dick in a not yet satisfying friction.

The blushes that painted from Link's cheeks all the way down to his collar bones was reward enough for Sidon, but those sapphire blue eyes turning to him with such lust painted in their lines? That was worth almost every treasure in the world.

It would be easy. To say that, that is. To tell Link how much he meant to him. It would only take three little words. Here, where they were safe? In Sidon's home, in his rooms, content and happy and warm beneath the sheets, needy but in a slow building way? It would be so easy to say the words that bubbled in his chest. After he said them he would seize Link's mouth in a kiss, and press them close as he pulled away to whisper the words against every half healed scar Sidon had left on him.

It would be easy.

It would be cruel.

He didn't say anything as he pulled Link's pants the rest of the way down, his flush little cock hard and ready and begging as Link's eyes slammed shut and he mewled so perfectly.

Sometimes Link wondered if his feeling for Sidon were returned in the same desperate and hot burning way. Sidon said he meant more to him than anything else. Any Thing. Not anybody. Link knew he might have to be content with being a treasure more than a partner. But when he turned to beg Sidon to stop teasing him, and those golden eyes were on him and him alone… It was easy to pretend.

Sidon's soft and just slightly slick palm wrapped around him and stroked him slow and perfectly, pulling over his erection and thumbing at the tip before traveling back down and squeezing him just slightly at his base. Heat desperate and needy was already winding tighter and tighter in his gut, the earlier failed attempt at intimacy had made his body alert and eager to find release.

Link shuddered in Sidon's arms as he came with soft little pants onto the bed. The way he always shook a little after coming was way cuter than it had any right to be.

Sidon smiled as he pressed firmer against Link's back and nipped at his ear, just to make him whine.

Link craned his neck to kiss along Sidon's jaw as he turned in his arms. He slid a hand between them to wrap around one of Sidon's cocks stroking it as the other squirmed around his wrist. The slow draw of his little hand from base to tip was almost enough to make Sidon go mad. Link knew the right pressure and speed to just stay on the right side of teasing. Eventually though Link drew his slick hand away and Sidon watched as his little hylian worked himself open. Link was beautiful like this, pressed up against him and choking back moans. it didn't take long for him to be ready, the lingering touches were more for show than preparation. just so Link could enjoy the feeling of Sidon's attention being on him and nothing else. but eventually he did draw his fingers away and Sidon rolled them so that Link was on his back, his soft bitten and bruised thighs pulled wide around Sidon's waist. Sidon's cocks pressed in slow, there was no need to rush, the heat of Link's insides always made him want to go fast, to hammer in deep and enjoy the way his little hylian would clench around him, his walls working to accommodate the intrusion.

Slowly he pressed in, letting the tips of his cocks rub over that sweet spot just to feel Link jerk from still being so sensitive, it always took him a little while to recover after coming, Sidon didnt mind. He liked the way Link's shoulders would rise up by his ears and his brow would scrunch up as he moaned and whimpered and tried so hard to be good and to take it all.

His cocks squirmed as his pelvis met Link's ass, he brushed a little of that sun roughened blond hair from Links face with the hand he wasnt using to brace himself as he leaned over the smaller man. His thumb traced the rise of Link's cheek bone, following the soft curve up until his finger brushed through Link's hair, it was a good distraction from the instincts telling him to start pounding his little hylian into the mattress. he didn't want this to be over quickly. Sidon rocked into him just to satisfy that need for friction. Link gasped as he finally moved, his hands going to Sidon's sides, clinging to him just above his gills as he tried to hold on.

This gentleness and the way Sidon was looking at him with eyes more black than gold and softer than the sheets around them, the slowness and kindness, the affection in every little touch, it was enough to make him drown.

The part of his brain dedicated to dry wit tossed up the thought that he always knew from the moment he met Sidon it would be him who drowned Link. This just wasnt the way hed expected it.

Sidon's rocking got rougher and a little bit more forceful as his resolve began to brake, he could only revel in his affection for and the warmth of Link for so long.

The slow build made everything burn hotter and wind tighter and higher until it all snapped. He pulled link down over his cocks one last time as he swelled faster inside of him. The stretch used to be nearly unmanageable, but now it was grounding for Link, something he knew and could focus on when all those emotions burned too hot.

Sidon shook as he came, his cocks twitching as he rolled them again. so that he could lay on his back, with Link held tight to his chest. his cocks slipped free and Link shivered as he felt mess and slick drip from him. there was something very animalistic in the way he enjoyed that feeling. the subtle and instinctual knowledge hed been claimed.

Sidon pulled the blankets over them, the heavy covers were everything Link could want.

This was paradise.

This was what he had always wanted even if he didn't know it. To be warm and safe and cared for, and to know he could sleep through the sunrise without fear of what may happen.


	11. An Old Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns a little more about the world around him. What had the caregivers never told them? What has Sidon never told him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said story starts up tomorrow, but i finished this today and dont have a sense of patience. Story continues now.

the morning sun streaming through the stained glass and translucent stone windows painted the room a pleasant warm blue. Link was warm as safe under the covers as he drowsily watched the way the colors shifted slightly as clouds passed by.

Sidon laid behind him, his breathing still slow and soft. it seemed the blankets had prevented enough evaporation in the night that he could sleep through to morning. That was nice. This was nice.

Link shifted to snuggle closer to Sidon threading his fingers with those of the hand that draped over his side. Sidon's scales felt almost velveteen in that moment, warm from spending a night against Link's skin, the slick the condensed on them so minimal as to almost be unnoticeable.

Link closed his eyes and tried to let himself drift back off to sleep.

But it seemed perfect moments could never last long.

There was a heavy knock at the door, and when there was no response another and another.

Sidon stirred behind him pulling him close, and much to Link's amusement, growled as he tried to hide his face in Link's hair on sleepy instinct.

"Prince, Your presence is needed in the throne room."

Link giggled and the resulting grumbling growl as Sidon finally sat up.

"Understood, I will be there shortly," he called back

Link sat up and stretched as Sidon stood to begin getting ready. Link pulled the sheets around his shoulders and followed Sidon around the room, doing his best to be just a little bit in the way. Grinning when Sidon would huff and lightly bump him out of the way.

"Link, please, I need to get dressed," he pulled the sash Link had stolen from his dresser off of the smaller man.

 _You don't wear clothes,_ Link rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do, just not as much as a hylian. Besides I need to be presentable now," he huffed as he put it on,

_So your days of being a lake muck monster are behind you?_

"Yes," he shakes his head as he fastens his belt, and pulls his sword from where it hung on his wall.

 _Fine,_ link sighs dramatically _But you have to promise you'll let me have a go with you while you're dressed all pretty like that,_

"Link, this is official regalia we cant-" hes cut off by Link pressing a kiss to his hip bone. Link's hands on either of his thighs and those sapphire blue eyes looking up at him through blond lashes wry and teasing as he trails kisses closer to Sidon's slit.

Sidon gathers every ounce of will power he has and grabs Link by the hair, pulling him away as Link laughs at the light blush on his face.

"Awful, you really want to make me late dont you?" he tries not to smile as he says it.

 _They already think I'm a bad influence, might as well prove them right,_ Link smirks back.

"Must i repeat myself? Awful little man," Its Sidon's turn to roll his eyes, he let's go of Link's hair and flicks his ear before double checking himself in the mirror, making little adjustments to try and look as princely as he can. even if it does only feel like a costume now. "Do you intend to explore or can I trust you to behave yourself and stay put?"

_I'm going to explore, but dont worry, I promise I will stay where the guards can see me,_

"Promise you will be back here by dinner time? I need to know when I need to start looking for you incase something goes wrong,"

 _Cross my heart an hope to die,_ link signs dramatically, _I'll be fine Sidon, I promise,_

Sidon sighs, "Dont mock my worry for you."

_Sorry,_

"I'll see you at dinner time," he says as he brushes past and heads towards the door, "And please do put clothes on before you go out," the door closes behind him with a thunk.

Sometimes Link wishes Sidon wasnt as moody as he was.

Sometimes Sidon wishes Link knew how scared he was of losing him.

* * *

Link wandered the streets of the domain, it truly was a beautiful place, but the fact that every surface was at the very least a little damp combined with the fact that he still didnt have any goddess damned shoes made the exploration just slightly less pleasant.

He heard a few whispers tossed this way but for the most part, people left him alone. The shop keepers were kind though, when he passed by to browse there wares. Link didn't buy anything mostly because he didn't know what hed be allowed to, and that he didn't know how long they'd be here.

Eventually his wandering took him towards the outskirts of the domain. He could see one guard stood at the very end of this path so he didn't feel it was breaking his promise to Sidon to go this far. As he walked the reservoir came into view, and so did the massive… Thing? That stood in its center. It sputtered from a gaping hole in what Link assumed was once its face. Its mechanical body shuddered and twitched uncannily as it seemed to pace in circles.

He walked pass the guard just to get a better look at it, why would this be here? Something about it called to him.

"Hey, No one besides guards and engineers are to go this way." The guard spoke, and Link jumped, as his brain clicked back into.the moment and he recognized the guard.

 _Sorry. and sorry about last time…_ he signed

"No hard feelings, not towards you at least," said Minaja, "How did you convince him? he seemed pretty hard set,"

 _Was really stubborn about it,_ Link shrugs before gesturing to the thing in the reservoir, _What's that? is it… dangerous or something?_

"You dont know about Vah Ruta?" she squinted in disbelief at him, "Like, I would have suspected the devine beasts would be taught to every kid across all races?"

Link shakes his head, _Where I grew up…_ how does he say this without having to think about the sanctuary to much? _They just didn't teach us._

"Weird. And the prince hasn't told you? Like has anyone told you why someone fitting your description romancing the prince would be a bit ironic given the circumstances of that thing?"

 _Obviously not,_ he shakes his head.

"Do… you know about the calamity?"

_… No?_

"The blood moons? you have to know about those?"

 _I do know about those,_ he nods, and barely stops himself from mentioning how he was almost sacrificed for the sake of one.

"Ganon? you know about Ganon? right?"

_The guy from the triforce myth?_

she blinks at him in disbelief, "You Have to be messing with me? Like… this is a joke?"

 _I'm not messing with you,_ he pouts, _Do all zora just hate answering questions directly?_

she cant help but laugh a little at that, "Maybe a little, but seriously, this is some big history stuff, it's just wild you dont know it,"

_Then tell me so that I can know it?_

"Yeah, uh ok? but dont get mad.when I leave a bunch out, this… you're asking a Big question.

So, Thousands of years ago, Hyrul was preparing for the return of Ganon right? And all of the races worked together to build these machines called guardians, and some even bigger ones called the devine beasts," she gestures to Vah Ruta, "And it worked, Ganon was sealed away by the princess and the hero with the help of a champion from each of the other races who piloted the beasts to keep his minions at bay. And once he was dealt with another thousand or something years passed, and he had returned to try again.

This was like 300 years ago, I wasnt around for it but I think the prince was? hed have been very little at that point, but that's not the point. So, the hylian princess, Zelda? you have to know about her right? isnt she technically your queen now?"

Link shakes this head, _only as part of the myth, didnt know she was real,_

"Wild, anyways, so, Zelda gathers a champion from each of the races, the hylian hero Link, Urbosa of the gerudo, Ryuk of the gorons, uh… Revali? of the rito, and uh…" she pauses with a grimace, "And princess Mipha, of the zora, Sidon's older sister,"

 _I didnt know he had a sister?_ this seems like something Sidon should have told him? Why hadn't he met her yet?

"He… doesn't anymore." she sighs "The princess, the hero, and the champions who were piloting their beasts, Mipha was the pilot of Vah Ruta, all went into battle alongside countless soldiers and guardians. And then everything went to shit.

They lost. Ganon took over the guardians and made them turn on the soldiers. And then he took over the beasts and killed the champions.

He killed the hero too. Zelda used her magic to set him up in this temple of resurrection thing? to let him heal since he was the only one who could actually kill that beast. Then she sealed herself and Ganon away, and to this day they are still fighting, still locked in an eternal death match that one of them has to lose eventually. "

_Shit_

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part."

_How could it possibly get worse?_

"About two hundred years ago the hero woke up, and so did the devine beasts. Vah Ruta raged and brought endless raining an attempt to overwhelmthe reservoir to destroy the domain. and the hero he's the only one who could have stopped them, but instead he chose to run head long at Ganon. and he was killed. No more hero, no more second chances. Ganon won and now we are all living on borrwed time, until Zelda is finally killed or until she realizes its hopeless."

*Oh… Did…" he points at Vah Ruta before settling on just fingers spelling its name _Did Vah Ruta stop making it rain when the hero died?_

"No… After the hero woke up a lot of people were really hopeful that somehow all the champions had survived, Mipha included. But after his death… it kinda hit home the fact she was gone. The prince didn't take it well. He was the one to destroy Vah Ruta's trunk. Used his magic to stop the water from being able to come out and the pressure of it all building up made a bunch of Vah Ruta just explode. It stopped the rain, but that's also when he disappeared so I can't really tell you much else." She signs for him as she speaks so that he can learn all the names.

 _I… I think I need to go find Sidon,_ he signed, using his sign for Sidon instead of the one she had used, _Thank you Minaja_

"Hey, there's one more thing,"

_What?_

"The hero was named Link right? like you?"

_Yeah?_

"He was also short, blue eyed, and blond. Like from what I've been told you might as well be his clone. And he and princess Mipha were like a Thing. I dont know how serious they were but they were definitely Pretty serious. And a lot of zora kinda blame him for her death. which is why a lot of the older folk are going to see you as a bad omen. Here to take a royal like the last one did."

 _I Really need to go find Sidon,_ he signs, flabbergasted and a little bit confused as he walked away.

That couldnt have all been true? Half of that was just a bunch of myths tied together. Had Minaja just been messing with him?

He had a lot to ask Sidon.


	12. A compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paya finally speaks, 
> 
> I promise I didnt just forget about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo what's this? is it the god damned call to action? 25000 words in? fuck this is going to be a long fic.

Sidon entered the throne room with his head held high. He could do this. He'd done it before. He did it for years. He played pretend he was the royal his people wanted.

He was greeted by an older smiling hylian woman with stark white hair and shy eyes.

"Oh, uh hollow there!" she bowed quickly "Your highness, I wish to speak with your consort if that is not to much to ask?"

"I… Do not have a consort?" he was a tad unsure how to handle this situation.

His father laughed, "Paya, introduce yourself, please. I know you would probably prefer not to repeat yourself but it may help smoothe things along,"

"Oh! My apologies," she bowed again, "I am Paya, of the Shieka. I come bearing a message and a gift for Link,"

"Ok, Why?" something about this situation was making his scales crawl, he could already tell he would not like her reasoning.

"It was passed down from my own grandmother. It's of vital importance it be delivered as soon as possible."

"I really dont like how you are avoiding the question."

"It is merely my duty to pass it on," she nods.

"Again, that doesnt answer my question. Why is this message so important? And who is he to you?"

"That is not for me to tell you. My apologies! I merely need to pass it on, and I was told the quickest way to find him was to find you,"

"Wait, how did you even know we'd be here? This is only our first full day here,"

"Prophecy, to put it plainly,"

"Prophecy? Is that so," he narrowed his eyes at her, prophecies never boaded well for royalty and their lovers.

"Yes, now will you please point me in his direction?"

"Not until you tell me more about this prophecy,"

"I can not, not until I speak to him first,"

"Then we are at a stalemate. I will not tell you where he is, or let you near him until you've told me this prophecy,"

"Your highness, I assure you, it's nothing too worrisome, nothing he isn't fated to be able to handle,"

"My sister was fated to pilot that damned beast and we all know how that ended. Fate means nothing to me if its going to keep taking the people I care about,"

"… Please?"

"No,"

King Dorepham watched this exchange with a dawning sense he didn't know his own son anymore. Sidon would have helped this woman at the drop of a hat. Always one for notions of adventure and destiny. Not… this.

"Your Majesty, please," Paya turned to him,

"Your request does not lie with my father. If he dare aids you in finding Link, both Link and I will be gone as soon as I hear of it."

"Sidon, a compromise can be reached," His tone was more king than father in that moment.

"I will not compromise when it comes to Link's safety" Sidon said firmly.

"Please," Paya pleaded "I wont even ask anything of him, I assure-"

"No. Unless you can promise me that this 'fated message' will in no way shape or form lead him to pain, I will not let you near him."

"A compromise, Paya, would you be willing to speak with them at the same time?" the king cuts in,

"As long as it gets to Link, I do not care who else is present,"

"Sidon, would being at his side to hear her out work? You would be able to curb any unwanted prophesying,"

"She leaves imeaditly afterwards." he knows when hes beat, but this seems the best way to prevent her going behind his back.

"I can do that!"

"Then, will you please go find him?"

"Of course father," he grunted and turned on his heal, not waiting to be formally dismissed.

* * *

He found Link infront of Mipha's statue, though much to Sidon's chagrin, it was not the only one in this grotto anymore. He felt his jaw tighten and his tail flick back and forth at the sight of his own visage carved from the same slightly luminous stone. His statue stood behind Mipha's, towering over her (How had it never hit home how little she was when she died? How young? She was always his big sister, but now seeing them depicted side by side? Hes lived easily 15 times as long as she did) though he was depicted in the same somber fashion, his sword drawn, as is customary for memorials for those lost in battle, his inclusion felt erroneous.

Mipha died a hero. She died protecting their people and and the rest of the world. She was so young.

He was just a coward who ran away.

Sidon was pulled from his thoughts by a small hand gently taking his. The hurt in his chest and all the conflicting emotions from seeing the carved face of his sister again were calmed just slightly from that little point of contact. They calmed further when he looked down and saw the concern in Link's eyes. Not pity, or sorrow, just concern for him.

"I'm ok," he said, and Link leaned against him, his body heat leaked through Sidon's scales and grounded him in the moment, and he finally felt his words were true.

They stood there a minute, just like that.

"Thank you, Link," it's all he could say.

Link shook his head and just held Sidon's hand a little tighter. Link didn't need to be a mind reader to see he was hurting. It was painted too clearly in the lines of his eyes and the way his gills didnt flare when he breathed, and how his fins drooped and his tail flicked. Link didn't know what having a family was like, so he most certainly couldnt even begin to imagine the pain of losing someone you were that close too. As he watched Sidon, contemplate the statue, he hoped he never would.

Sidon sighed and bowed his head, turning away from the statue to try and save his resolve, shed be so disappointed in him, "Link, I came to find you because there's someone here to speak to you. She claims to have a prophecy for you. I dont like where this is going, it just all gives me a bad feeling. You don't need to hear her out if you don't want to,"

After a moment of hesitation, he pulle this hands away from Sidon's, _I'll hear her out, I'm curious to know what she'd want with me,_

"Very well. She should still be in the throne room," he laced his hand with Link's, he doubted he needed to guide Link, the man had an uncanny sense of direction, but it was nice to just have his worries softened by the undeniable proof that Link was there with him, safe and sound.


	13. The Camera Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the slate originally belonged to Zelda but shhh.

bmz 19

Sidon lead Link back through the streets. More cautious than necessary to keep him close. They both greeted the king with a bow, Link was still getting used to that, before being escorted to a smaller meeting room. One that wa typically reserved for council meetings that did not require the King.

Sidon felt a strange sort of nostalgia when he saw his own chair at the head of the table, it was by necessity a fair bit larger than the others, and its legs were shorter to make it easier to work along side the elders at this table. He sat there for the first time in almost two hundred years, and strangely felt more like his old self than at any other point since returning. Link hesitated only a moment before climbing into his lap, he was far to short to be comfortable in the other chairs at this table, and would probably look silly, like the woman at the other side of it, if he were to sit in one of the chairs.

Plus, there was probably an intimidation factor to be gained by being in the lap of someone who had no qualms mauling people for him.

Plus he just liked being close to Sidon and they both kinda needed it right now.

Paya smiled nervously as they entered the room and took their seat, "Link, I believe?" she says as she pulls two shoe boxe sized containers, one a flimsy wood, and the other slightly rusted metal, from her bag on the table.

Link nods as he eyes the stranger, why did she look familiar? They had most certainly never met before. She was hylian, and most hylians didn't know HSL but he tried his luck regardless, _And you are?_

"Paya, of the shieka clan. Our devine duty is to aid each successive princess of legend how ever we can." she passes the boxes across the table to Link, "I come bearing a gift, a prophecy, and proof that I'm not just making it up,"

_A prophecy?_

"Yes, but for it to make sense you will need to open the wooden box first," she nods,

"He can open both of them now," says Sidon.

"No it's very important for the wooden one to be opened first, then he is to be told the prophecy, then the metal one should be opened."

Sidon glowers at her as he tries to open the metal one. The lid doesn't budge and the lock holds up to him yanking on it while Link giggles at the display.

He takes it from Sidon with the intent to set it down out of the way so that he could do as she asked, but as soon as he.took it into its hands the lock glowed slightly and the lid popped open.

Paya watched with smug eyes as her little piece of reverse psychology worked perfectly, "Now please take the slate, it's not technically a gift, as it was already yours,"

He takes the slate? that's what she called it anyways, into his hands. the etching lit up blue as it powered itself on. After a few seconds of loading he was looking at a map of hyrul.

"Press this button a few times," Ssys Paya, Link does so.

Sidon watches with ice crawling up his spine, he recognized the damn thing. How could he not? Mipha's Link carried it around constantly, and used to let him mess around with it from time to time.

Eventually the photo album pops up on screen, Paya shows li l how to open the images and Sidon's heart drops as he sees theres still a few he took left right at the beginning of the roll.

The first was of Mipha and her Link posing and making faces at the lens, Sidon could still faintly remember the way his sides had hurt from laughing so hard with them that day, then there was one Link had taken.

His Link blinked at the image a few times as he processed who the runt with a tail longer than he was tall that was trying to look tough where he sat on a grinning Mipha's shoulders.

Eventually Link grinned as he pointed to the photo, _This is what you looked like?_

Sidon tried to be stoic, "We all had childhoods Link,"

Link couldn't help but laugh at the pout Sidon was bearing, it was almost identical to the one he wore all of those years ago.

The next picture was of Mipha and Vah Ruta, she was sat on the curve of its trunk grinning broadly her trident beside her. She loved Vah Ruta so so much, trusted it as much as she trusted her father and brother and her Link.

The next photo was of all the champions, besides Link, Urbosa was sat with zelda between her knees, braiding her hair while they Zelda gestured animatedly as she told something to Daruk and Revali. Mipha sat to the side laughing and it didnt seem any of them knew the photo was being taken. This was them unguarded and as they were. These weren't the champions, Zelda wasn't the princess of legend in this picture, they were just a group of friends goofing off and talking.

The rest of the pictures all followed that same pattern. Just moments Mipha's Link had felt worth capturing and saving and holding. and then there were three others.

A picture of wild horses taken amidst the ruins of a town.

A picture of the domain from far off.

And finally, both for the album and Mipha's Link, a picture of a blighted Hyrul castle.

 _Why do I feel like I knew them?_ asked Link, the somber confusion that had taken over his features as they flipped through the images had only barely escaped Sidon's notice.

"You did, or a previous version of you did…" Paya said, waiting for those words to click in place,

"You're not implying…" Sidon couldn't finish the thought, the very idea of it made him sick. He held his Link, the one who laughed and smiled and always wanted to explore. The one who was curious and bright and brave.

The one who still breathed.

Unlike Mipha's

"Yes, Link, this one," she gestures to him a little lamely, "Is the current incarnation of-"

Unlike -

"The hero of Legend,"


	14. The Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally completes his first major quest. Getting a pair of goddess damned shoes.

_I found out about this legend being real like less than an hour ago, but I know that's bullshit,_ Link signs, _I can't be the hero, arnt they all supposed to be born into the ~Royal Court~ or something?_

Sidon couldnt speak, she had to be wrong. His Link Couldnt be the hero, not because the pieces didn't fit, Goddess knows they do, but because… because that meant he was in grave danger. A danger a previous incarnation, a trained, well equipped, and already battle tried one couldn't take

"Your parents were probably descended from the guard," she nods, "But I doubt we will ever know for sure, given your…" she trails off and averts her gaze.

_Status as an orphan?_

"Yes, that." she shakes her head and sits up a little straighter, "Time is of the essence now, Princess Zelda will only be able to maintain her defense for so long. I must insist you return to Kakariko with me so that you can begin your quest. Your previous incarnation neglected to do that, so we are hopeful that with our help you will fair better,"

"No. Absolutely not." growls Sidon with enough fearsome venom in his tone to make both hylians jump, "You have the wrong man,"

"I-I I Assure you I do not!" says Paya, pale with the anxiety of someone who knows full well that in a fight against Sidon, she would not be the victor, "I can! I can Prove it!"

"How?" he glares at her as Link tugs his arm fins, "What?" he turns his focus to Link, whis looking up at him with those soft eyes, concern and mild fear staining the lines of his face. Sidon sighs and sits back, pulling Link a little closer.

"The wooden box," says Paya, "The proof is in there,"

Link reaches for it cautiously, he knows it wont harm him, but still, what could Possibly prove any of this?

The lid isn't locked or really secured at all, just slid on over the rim.

Inside is something Link has been wanting for weeks.

A want only he knows about.

Inside is a pair of simple but sturdy looking boots.

"How would we have known he would need shoes if not for the same prophecy?" asks paya, "Not many hylians go running around without shoes, and even fewer would need ones made for many hours in the water,"

"What's the prophecy?" Says Sidon, prophecies were often unspecific enough that this could be a misunderstanding. Links strange dreams, his innate talent with a sword, the way luck always seemed to favor him, his courageous heart… these all had to just be coincidental.

"The hero before died alone. the hero now will not be alone.  
The quests left unfinished will be filled.  
The kingdoms rejoined.  
He walks barefoot, his predecessor in armor.  
He will not fight alone, his predecessor did." She doesnt hesitate as she speaks, her quiet voice firm.

 _That doesnt say anywhere I won't die,_ Link signs before pulling the boots from the box. He knew she was right, he knew in the way he knows his name and the way he knows how he feels about Sidon, and what his favorite color was. He knows in that quiet ingrained way, the way that doesnt require thought.

"That doesn't matter because she's wrong," says Sidon firmly, "I refuse to accept this… This madness."

 _Sidon, trust me?_ he signed before pulling his boots on, they were warm and fit perfectly.

"If it makes you feel better, he will not be fighting Ganon imeaditly, or perhaps anytime soon, a lot must happen first."

 _Like what?_ Link signs after he finishes tying up his new boots, hes going to kick so many things.

"Don't encourage this," Sidon huffs,

"Well, I nust insist you come to Kakariko first, I'll be happy to tell you more once we're there,"

"No."

_Why?_

"Your curiosity will drive you there, and you'll be easier to convince once you are,"

 _Smart,_ he nods

"I thought so," says Paya as she stands from her seat, "I'll be leaving now, I hope to see you soon, Link,"

As she leaves the room, Link fiddles with the slate until he finds wha these looking for.

When the camera finally switches to the front facing mode he holds the slate up, trying to get a good angle is a little tricky, but soon both he and Sidon are in the shot.

Link smiles as best he can, the future holds a lot to be scared of, but right now that doesn't matter. Not yet, anyways.

He takes the photo, Sidon's worried grimace contrasts with his fake smile.

"Link... you cant possibly be considering what she said?"

Link sets the slate down, _How could I not? even if she is wrong… a lot of people will be hurt if I don't play along,_

"What?"

_Think about it, if she's so sure it's me, she's probably already ruled everything else out. which means she won't continue looking._

"I don't see the connection,"

 _Since she's not looking, she wont find the actual hero. If I go and prove I'm not the hero,_ he pauses to let Sidon put the rest together,

"She will start looking again. Potentially wasting less time,"

 _Exactly,_ he grinned, _Plus I owe her for the boots,_

"Very well." sighs Sidon, he knew how stuborn Link could be, "I suspect I wont be able to change your mind on this?"

 _Nope,_ Link shakes his head, _But I wont ask you to go with-_

"I'm going with you," Sidon cuts him off, "Someone has to make sure you actually clean yourself,"

_Won't the council and your father be mad?_

"Fuck them-" he begins,

_I'd rather not_

"Awful," he shakes his head before resuming "As I was saying, I don't care what they think, I'm going with you. Give me a week to get everything in order, I'd like to take proper supplies with us this time, and to get you set with armor and a sword that wasnt dug out of a river bed,"

_Aw, I quite like my sword, it's not the biggest, certainly not as big as yours are, but I think I handle it well,_

"Stop making penis jokes about swords," he couldnt help the smile that crossed his face even though he did flick Link's ear in retaliation.


	15. Father Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon talks to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fathers day is tomorrow so this felt fitting. 
> 
> on another note, if your dad is a bad dad, I'm your dad now. do a vegetables and eat your homework.

Link wandered back to Sidon's rooms, he didn't really have anything better to do, plus his body was pretty used to mid day naps at this point.

He had smiled as he stood on his tip toes, a feat that was Much easier now that he had some good shoes, and gently pulled Sidon down to his level. The kiss was gentle and a little unsure, Sidon's nerves were clearly eating him alive, and while there wasnt much Link could do to help him in this moment, he could remind Sidon that they were both still alive and safe.

His nerves were eating him too, he felt the need to just run after Paya and take what ever quest she would give. It wasn't even curiosity that was driving this feeling. He just Knew it was right. That she was right.

He sighed as he pushed open the door. He just had his head in the clouds. Sidon was probably right, she had the wrong man.

But what if she didn't?

What if he Was the hero? He loved training with Sidon, and he was itching to get in a fight for real, he definitely wouldn't Mind a grand and exciting adventure.

As he pulled off his boots and set them beside his bag, he couldn't help but feel that itch that had often bugged him at the sanctuary, that need to just Go.

* * *

He dreamt of the sword in the clearing, of it calling to him in a silent voice. More beacon than word.

* * *

Sidon returned to his duties only a few minutes later. He stood beside his father and listened to everything the advisers had to say... He'd missed so much. He would probably be playing catch up right up to him and Link leaving again, and then hed have to play catch up some more when they returned.

He could spend a few hours in the library every night, while there were many things he would rather do than read 200 years worth of transcripts and records, there wasnt much choice not to.

Shit, training with Link. Would he even have time to do that? they couldn't put a hold on it, especially not when they were about to go put him in danger.

"Thoughts?" said the king, "Sidon?"

"From what I have seen, I would actually recommend expanding zora trade routes instead of decreasing them." thank the goddess he was good at multitasking.

"And why would you think that?"

"The hylians have recovered well from the calamity, but they still lack a lot of the creature comforts of a less damaged society. All of their resources are still going to survival above luxury. So I can see a great prophet for our people being possible. Especially if we focus our efforts around the Lake Hylia area. They were some of the least effected but the land doesnt lend itself to luxury production."

"Hmm, well that does make sense," The king nods, "Cleff, I assume you can spread word to the rest of the merchants guild?"

* * *

Cleff leaves not long after.

"You seem to know a lot of Lake Hylia," Dorepham muses,

"It's where I spent most of my time," Sidon answers, he knew his father was going to start asking questions Sidon wasnt sure he wanted to answer.

"Is that where you met Link?"

"It is," still safe, nothing to hazardous yet,

"Mind telling me how you met him?"

"I will not."

"What? I thought for sure you would want to regail your dear aging father with the tail of how you met your beloved," his father prods gently, anything to get his son to stop scowling like that.

"As much as I hope the guards have squashed their gossip habit in the last 200 years, I doubt it. Link and I met under circumstances that neither of us want public."

"If I had the guards leave would you tell me?"

"Would it stop these questions?"

"Yes it would. Guards, you are dismissed,"

the two who were in the room bowed and took their leave.

"Sidon?" the king said gently, you can tell me anything,"

"I lived in the lake for many years. Eventually a sanctuary for orphaned hylians was built on the shore. I thought nothing of it and did my best to keep my space." this was where things got… complicated, "The first blood moon they were active, I smelled hylian blood in the water. They had tied a child up to this pole thing, and cut her so that she would bleed,"

"Why?" his father said aghast.

"I dont know, and she didn't either, said she had been kidnapped from the sanctuary. She was barely more than a few years old, nine max. I took care of her until she was well and brought her to one of the villages near the lake. A year later the same thing happened, and it happened every year after that," he grimaces, "I didn't know what to do, on one hand what happened to these 'sacrifices' was unacceptable,"

"On the other, this sanctuary took care of many kids?" his father supplied,

Sidon nodded, "almost a hundred at full capacity, I couldnt take care of all of them, and as long as I saved the sacrifices and brought them to the villages…"

"the pain the sacrifices suffered was the lesser of two evils?"

"Yes, unfortunately,"

"How does Link play into this?"

"He grew up there, he was already an adult when we met though, he'd been injured in an altercation with one of the other people there I believe. I smelled his blood and since the blood moon was approaching, I suspected it was just the sacrifice. But no, we ended up talking for a little bit, and it was nice. I didn't get the chance to talk to a lot of people, and it seems neither did he,"

"So far I'm not seeing the fuss about this story, it seems rather sweet?"

"Please do not think less of me for what happens next,"

"That is an ominous thing to say,"

"He visited me and it was so nice not to be alone anymore and to be able to just spend time with someone. When he wanted to visit he would always scent the water with a little of his blood... then one night I smelled his blood and thought he just wanted to visit again, it was the night of the blood moon, maybe he wanted to talk or something," Sidon had to stop, the dread that built in him anytime he even thought of that night was rearing its awful head,

"He was the sacrifice that night wasn't he?" the king asked quietly,

Sidon nodded as he pulled his composer back together, "The blood didn't stop coming, and when I got to him he was already- some one had hit him hard enough to concus, he was bleeding bad and he had an awful black eye. Father he was so weak when I cut him down that he couldn't even keep his head up."

"Sidon," his father tried to comfort him, "Should guards be sent to this 'sanctuary' to deal with these cultists?" it was all he could think to offer.

"The sanctuary doesn't stand anymore. No one died that night, but only because Link wouldn't have wanted it,"

"You did the right thing,"

"What?" he hadn't even recognized the guilt that had been eating him,

"They hurt your sapphire, they hurt many before him and would hurt many more. There was only so much you could do in such an awful situation," his tone was gentle,

"Yeah, doesnt make me feel like less of a monster though,"

"You arnt a monster, my son. You never have been, and I genuinely doubt you ever will be,"

"It's hard to accept that,"

"Is this about your magic again?"

"It seems everything goes back to it," he sighs,

"That doesn't answer my question, my son, just because you were not gifted the ability to heal like your sister was, that doesnt mean you are a monster,"

Sidon nods, "If she had had my magic she wouldn't have died."

"You can't blame yourself for her death,"

"I know, it doesn't make any sense, I just-"

"Miss her?"

"Yeah, like everyone else in the domain."

"Sidon?"

"Yeah?"

"She wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over something you couldn't have controlled,"

"I know, but its bot just her I'm worried about letting down. The entire domain deserves better,"

"Better than the hero's guard?"

"What?"

"Paya told me, it seems lady Hylia is intent on having one of her warriors seduce my heir,"

"Father, you can't have believed her?"

"How could I not? When you get to my age you start noticing patterns, history may not repeat, but it is a fan of parallels" the king shrugs, "Did you talk him out of going?"

"No, we're leaving in a week. I was hopeful his curiosity would abate by that point."

the king nods solemnly, "Promise you won't let this legend steal away another of my children?"

"Of course, father,"


	16. Bazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link makes a new old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I'm also sick of looking at it. so I've decided it's done. I've sorta decided that once this fic is done in its entirety I'm going to go back and re edit everything to make it fit my standards. but that's Whatevs. 
> 
> yall having a nice week? seen any cool bugs?

A few days later Link got the smart-according-to-him idea to try and see if the zora guards would let him train with them, Sidon was pretty much constantly busy between his duties as prince and playing catch up. Link didn't really mind, Sidon still made plenty of time for them to have meals together and always came back to his room early enough for them to have some stress relief before they went to sleep. However none of that dealt with Link's need to Move.

Link didn't really know what he was doing when he wandered over to the training grounds, he watched from the sidelines for a few minutes. Identifying the older black zora as being the leader. The others didn't call him by a title but they seemed to be deferring to him.

He approached a little nervously, these people were Serious fighters, and probably wouldn't have time for him, but he Really wanted to fight and this seemed like the way to do it without making Sidon Too mad.

The zora turned and smiled politely, "Can I help you, Mr.Link?" there was something a little melancholic in his gaze, "Does the prince need something?"

_No… He's been training me to fight. But he hasn't had the time since we got here, and he always would go really easy on me, if it's not to much to ask…_

"You would like to train with us?"

_Yeah, but if you dont have time it's ok,_

Much to Link's confusion, the zora laughed, "It would be an honor, I owe someone a lot like you a debt, he's dead as bass on a hot rock so I believe you would be a good stand in. The names Bazz, I'm the captain of the guard,"

 _Thank you,_ Link began to finger spell his name before Bazz signed it for him, _Thank you Bazz, may I ask how we start?_

Bazz hmms for a moment as he looks at the other guards practicing sparring, they probably wouldnt need much of his attention, this was just a routine practice session anyways, "Well, I want to see of you live up to your namesake, So, get in position,"

Link grinned in response, he got the feeling Bazz wouldnt go easy on him in the slightest.

* * *

Bazz did not go easy on him.

Link barely managed to keep his feet under him after Bazz parried him hard enough to send him back a few feet. Why did zora have to be so damned strong?

They were both huffing, and Link had scrapes on his hands from one two many rough falls. Bazz didn't look to great either, but Link suspected it was because the hadn't taken a break in a while, and Bazz probably really needed some water. A more morally upright man would have called it as soon as he saw that. Link was not an especially moral man. He was a man who wanted to win one goddess damned bout against this goddess damned fish man.

Link charged again, Bazz could parry him easily, so let's see how he handled an attack that couldn't be parried.

Link drove his shoulder into the soft flesh just to the side of Bazz's gills. He knew aiming for the gills would hurt too much, aiming to the side should just wind him.

Bazz staggers back, but keeps his footing, he gasps and grins, still unstable as he swings the training sword. Link parries it and tries the same attack again. Bazz doesn't manage to side step it in time.

They both go tumbling this time.

Bazz laughs as he sits up, Link is grinning and pumping his fists in the air.

"You hit hard for someone your size,"

_You fall hard!_

"Yeah, well you bounce so much it's no wonder you could keep getting back up, you just dont weigh enough to fall hard,"

_You swing high,_

"I'm not used to fighting someone so short,"

The trash talk, if that's what it could be called, distracts them from noticing Sidon's approach, he clears his throat to catch their attention.

Bazz is imeaditly on his feet and saluting, Sidon waves him off as Link signs, _I beat him!_

"After a few hours of trying,"

_Still did it!_

They were both smiling, and while Link looked a little rough around the edges, it seems the captain did a good job of looking after him, "You should both be proud of your accomplishments. Bazz here is one of the best swordsmen the domain has ever seen,"

"I should be, I was trained by the legendary hero after all,"

Link had to try so hard to keep from saying he was the new hero, he truly probably wasn't

* * *

They leave in the morning, and Sidon couldn't wait. Link had been training with Bazz almost nonstop when Sidon was busy. That on of itself wasn't to big of a deal, Bazz was a remarkable swordsman and has proven to be a significantly better teacher than Sidon, not surprising.

The problem was that Bazz and his training was all Link talked about. Sidon knew that him being constantly busy probably didn't help the situation, but that didn't make the jealous part of him any less Loud.

Sidon and Link sat down at the table on their quarters, they still always had dinner together, and Sidon was planning to surprise Link tonight. He didn't have to return to his duties imeaditly and as long as they left before noon tomorrow they could do whatever the hell they wanted to in between.

Link began excitedly retelling what he had learned today, and Sidon could feel his temper blooming, it was all Bazz this Bazz that, Bazz did this and he looked so cool, Bazz is so nice, Bazz Bazz, Bazz.

 _Bazz is taking me to this cool cliff tonight! He said there was a story carved into it that I had to see and I can't wait!_ Link ate like a starving animal on the best of days but he seemed to specifically be trying to make this meal speed by, and that must be the reason.

Sidon felt himself grimace as his jaw clenched, he had no right to get pissy just because Link made plans that didn't involve him.

"That's nice," Sidon didn't mean to growl when he said that.

 _What's wrong?_ Of course Link would be concerned for him.

"It's nothing important,"

_I'd say your pants were on fire but well,_

Sidon sighed, "I'm being childish, it's not your concern."

_Bullshit, Sidon, you have to tell me what's going on in your head every now and then,_

"And why is that,"

_Because we keep doing this thing where we don't tell each other what's wrong and then we both get hurt. So we have to stop doing that,_

"I suppose you're right,"

 _I'm always right,_ Link nods smugly

"Dont push it," Sidon smiles, "I don't have anything scheduled for tonight, and I wanted to spend this night just enjoying each other, since I doubt there's going to be much time for that once we get to Kakariko," before Link can say anything Sidon holds up a hand, "But you would probably rather go explore with Bazz, its just… It makes me a little jealous I guess,"

_Then come with us,_

"Hm?"

_Bazz really respects you and thinks your super cool,_

"I get the suspicion you are over exaggerating a bit,"

_I'm not, he told me about how cool it was to watch you grow up and become like, all cool and great,_

"You are Definitely exaggerating."

Link stuck out his tongue before continuing, _I can ask him if you can come, I bet it would be super fun,_

"Please don't tell him I already know you are going,"

_Why?_

"I don't want him to feel like he has to say yes because of my position,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I'd actually be down for crit on this one.


	17. Monstrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get very intense in this one. the unhealthy relationship tag and the non con warning go into full effect. a summary will be available in the chapter notes for those who would rather skip that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> Bazz confronts Sidon about how he treats Link. Sidon does not tale kindly to it and tries to reinstate his percieved claim to Link. Ignoring Link's protests as he does. Link is scared and sees Sidon as a monster for the first time in the aftermath.

Bazz was apparently happy to have the prince along.

The three of them set out, shortly after sunset, Bazz had insisted that whatever he was taking Link to see was much better at night when it was it by the glowing stones of the domain.

As they walked Sidon couldn't help but feel like a third wheel, Bazz and Link chatted happily and bounced off each other with little inside jokes he was not privy too. Whatever, he was an adult he could handle not being the center of Link's attention for one night.

Bazz laughed at something Link had signed, Sidon's position a few paces behind them made it so he wasn't even able to eavesdrop on half the conversation.

Link smiled back at him, and gestured for him to catch up. That little action warmed him to this situation just enough to tamp down his temper for a little bit longer.

Bazz smiled at Sidon before snapping his fingers, "Oh, I actually meant to ask you something Prince Sidon,"

"And what would that be Captain?" why were they using titles? wasnt this supposed to be a purely non work outing?

"Nothing major, but it is confidential enough that I'm going to have to ask Link to walk on ahead while we chat, itll take less than five minutes, I swear," He was smiling but Sidon knew when someone was trying to hide something from him,

Link nodded and waved to them both before continuing on, they were on a mostly straight path, and all the monsters in the area had already been systematically culled for safety reasons. Sidon wasn't worried about him but Bazz had dropped his smile.

"So, Prince Sidon…" he was testing the waters, his tone was just barely on the wrong side of cold. Bazz wasn't a stupid man, the prince was a massive and capable fighter, and even with his centuries as part of the guard under his belt, Bazz knew he wasn't in his prime anymore, and that there was no way he'd ever manage to survive a one on one.

"What is this about Bazz?" Sidon kept his head high, he did not like where this was going.

"It's about Link,"

"Cut to the chase,"

"I saw the bruises you left on him, and the bites and scratches. I know zora can be rough, but you Have to know you've taken it to far?"

"Are you implying I've hurt him?"

"I'm implying that if he was anybody else he would be dead from your treatment of him."

"This is wildly-"

"He's my friend, and I've already put two and two together on what he is. I won't let you kill our peoples' only hope,"

"I would never hurt him. This is none of your buisness, but don't you think he would have asked me to stop? Or at the very least, he would have Not asked me to bite him?"

"He's scared of you. And he's young, Everything he's told me about you has been one red flag after another that I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the experience to identify."

that struck to close to home, "Hes not scared of me. And I've never been anything but kind to him." Sidon growls

Bazz huffs, "Yeah? Is that so? Is treating him like an object being kind to him? making him bleed? Is being too selfish to get him a pair of goddess damned shoes being kind? Your highness," bazz spat the words like an insult, "He doesn't talk about what his home life was like, but from what I gathered all that happened was he left the jaws of one monster only to be caught by another."

"You know Nothing captain." he shoves past the smaller Zora "Link, We have to go,"

"Too scared to even confront your own problems," Bazz huffs, "I get you care about him, but maybe double check whether or not that's what you are actually doing." He starts back down the path without another word as Link comes jogging up to Sidon.

_What's happening?_

"Nothing you need to worry about, just some issues with the guard," Sidon lies between clenched teeth, "We're going back to our rooms,"

* * *

Once they were back home, Sidon didn't hesitate as he pushed Link onto the bed, yanking his shirt over his head. Link yelped as Sidon dug his thumbs into the bruises on Link's thighs just o make him squirm. Sidon straddled the smaller man as he pressed rough kisses to his jaw and neck before biting a little more forcefully than he typically did. Link tried to push his face away, whining low in his throat. Sidon ignored his noises and opted to grab the offending hand, pinning it above Link's head alongside the other as he bit a matching set of marks into the other side of Link's neck. Link squirmed beneath him, struggling under this weight.

Link was his dammit. Bazz didn't know what he was talking about. This was how Link liked to be touched and held.

Sidon shifted pulling Link's thighs over his as he yanked off the man's pants.

Tonight was supposed to be soft and easy, he was going to spend hours pulling Link apart. But Bazz had to go and ruin that.

He didn't have the patience for gentleness as he pressed his tips into Link, This wasn't about pleasure. This was just about claiming what belonged to him.

* * *

Sidon was scaring him. He was silent and broody the entire walk back, his tail flicking with contained rage. Link knew the warning signs but none of his usual tricks were getting Sidon to calm down. Hell Sidon wouldn't even look at him.

Link had to jog to keep up, Sidon's pace left no room for chatter.

When the door finally clicked shut behind them Link thought he'd finally be able to find out what was wrong. Bazz had said he should try to be more open with Sidon, and to try and get him to be mor eopen as well. That had worked phenomenally earlier, but as Sidon grabbed him by the upper arm and pushed him on the bed Link started to doubt that would work now.

Sidon had pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side before biting Link viciously. Link had ywlped as he felt the tears spring to his eyes, Even at his roughest Sidon wasn't like this normally. Link tried to push Sidon away, he usually at least slowed down. Instead she grabbed Link's hands with enough force to make the bones grind together as he pinned them to the bed. Link didn't know what to do other than to struggle. Hed scream if he could. He had never been this scared of Sidon before, and as Sidon forced his legs apart and pushed into him all Link could do was cry and wait for it to be over. Everything hurt as Sidon took him without concern.

* * *

Link had no more tears left to cry as Sidon finally pulled out. Link could hear him saying those sweet nothings he always did in the aftermath of their couplings, but those words rang hollow and painfully false.

"Link? What's wrong?" Sidon sat up beside him,

Link could barely make out his words, but they still shot to the heart of him. How could Sidon ask that? What's wrong? Sidon just fucking-

Sidon just fucking raped him.

How could he not see what was wrong?

The dry sob that wrecked through Link burned as much as the scratches and bites and fresh bruises did. Link sat up, and wrapped his arms around his knees, recoiling from the hand that reached for him. Fuck this hurt.

"Link?" Sidon had the gaul to look concerned,

For the first time, Link saw a monster in those features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so Yeah. Sidon's character in this fic is extremely possessive of Link, which is very sweet right up until the intersection of those possessive tendencies and his need for control comes up.
> 
> I don't intend to write Sidon as a villain per say. but hes going to need to go through a lot of character development before I personally consider him to be a good guy. 
> 
> And also this is why you should never confront an abuser unless you have a concrete plan to keep the victim safe.
> 
> So... Yeah.


	18. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath and some reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its technically Thursday, so I Am uploading on schedule >->

Why was Link recoiling from him? Why did he look scared? Yeah, maybe he was a little too rough, and maybe he should have gone slower, but hes done that before. Link never seemed scared of him before. Spooked, maybe, but never scared.

Sidon reached for him again, only for Link to push further back against the headboard.

"Link, Come on, what's wrong?" Sidon frowned, this had to be Bazz's doing.

Wait, had Link been crying? The redness in his eyes and the dried tear tracts said he had been. Sidon sented the air as best he could, smells just didn't travel as well outside the water.

Fear. The cold kind that wasn't undercut with excitement or arousal.

"Link, Please, why are you scared?" Sidon said as calmly as he could, Link was within grabbing distance still and Sidon doubted he could walk very well after their foray. But he was a good enough strategist to know that would only heighten Link's distress.

Link frowned and wiped at his eyes before signing, _What do you mean? Sidon, for fucks sake don't play dumb,_

"I'm not playing dumb, and I do not appreciate the sass," Sidon frowned, unused to being snapped at like this.

 _I didn't appreciate you ignoring me when I tried to get you to stop. I didn't appreciate you pinning my hands so that I Couldn't tell you to stop,_ Link signed with shaking, angry hands.

"You… wanted me to stop?" what had he done,

_Yes, fuck, Sidon,_

"I.. I'm so sorry Link,"

 _Sorry doesn't cut it._ in a perfect world Link would have stormed off and slammed the door behind himself. In this one when he tried to stand his legs wobbled so bad he needed to brace against the mattress just to stay upright as his ass and neck and back screamed at him to stop moving. The pain would normally be tolerable, but today when he didn't have any of those soft emotions to cloud it out it was agonizing.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't pay enough attention, Bazz had said some things that got to to me and I took it out on you. How do i make this better?" Sidon was at his side holding out his arm for Link to brace on if he needed it.

 _I don't want to be near you right now,_ Link wished the hurt that crossed Sidon's face didn't make his heart clench,

"Very well," Sidon said in that practiced neutral voice he uses when he doesn't want to show emotion, "Let me help you to the bath, at least let me help clean you up. I made the mess, I should clean it,"

Link wanted to tell him to just fuck off, but he didn't exactly have that option. He wouldn't make it to the bathroom before his legs gave out (Stupid princes and their stupid big royal quarters). Link glared at him for a hard moment _Don't fucking touch my hands or arms,_

Sidon nodded as he carefully looped an arm under Link's knees and around his shoulders, "Of course, I'm sorry to have done that,"

* * *

The bath Sidon drew for him was warm, and the oils smelled nice. Obviously he was trying to make amends. Link wasn't sure he was ready to do that yet.

As he scrubbed the mess from between his thighs and the half dry blood Sidon had missed, Link wasn't sure what he was feeling.

Anger, and hurt were definitely towards the top of the list. Betrayal was up there too, but that one felt unearned. This was just what Sidon was like, he got worked up and took it out on Link. Link cursed himself for not recognizing what he was getting into. Link wished it was a simple matter of him hating Sidon now. That's how you're supposed to feel about your rapist isn't it? Hate and nothing else? That's how he felt about the boys who forced themselves on him at the sanctuary. That was easy.

Sidon was supposed to be his hero.

He was fairly certain that the emotion he still felt the most clearly for Sidon was that warm bubbling affection. Trust and love. Link didn't need to spend any longer in the tub, the water was gross and well on it's way to being cold.

But Sidon was waiting just on the other side of the door, and Link wasn't sure he was ready to confront him again yet.

Days like this make Link wish he could scream. It probably wouldn't have helped earlier. Would it? Would Sidon have listened? That was beside the point, Link wanted to scream in that useless angry way that let off steam and not much else. He wanted to just Run, to hide away somewhere away from this mess.

"Link? Are you still ok in there?" Sidon asked, his voice clipped and cautious as he opened the door just enough to see the response.

 _I'm fine,_ Link signed,

"May I come sit next to you? on the floor beside the tub I mean,"

Just say no.

_Why?_

"I royally screwed up Link, and I don't know how to make it better. I just want to be close to you right now,"

Link wasn't sure how to respond, Sidon was looking at him with sad but hopeful eyes.

 _Dont touch me,_ Link signed with pruned fingers

Sidon crossed the room quickly and sat with his back to the tub. That felt like the least threatening way to go about this.

Dammit, he fucked up. He shouldn't have let Bazz get under his skin like that.

The entire time he was sat on the other side of the door he was Terrified he would walk into this room and Link would just be gone. There were no windows in the bathroom so it wasn't Likely he would leave that way, but still. Besides, Link would be reasonable to want to leave him. He had plenty of reasons to leave him before tonight but this had to be the final nail in their relationships coffin.

He didn't even know how to put words to the fear that inspired. Sidon knew what it was like to be alone. Even in the years before his stay in that fucking lake he knew what it was like. He had no one besides maybe his father he could be close to. His title always put a spacer between him and everyone else. Link never let it. Even on the nights he hardly had time for his hylian, Link didn't let it keep them apart.

Had he really just destroyed everything between them? For what? Because he was pissy some one was right about him?

He sat quietly beside Link as it dawned on him that would need to leave for Kakariko in a few hours. Or Link had to.

Sidon didn't have to go with him.

That thought hurt. Link probably didn't need him, probably never did. He could leave in the morning. He wouldn't smile or kiss him goodbye, he'd just be gone, with no reason to ever return.

Sidon was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Link carefully getting out of the tub.

His legs shook as he stubbornly kept his footing on the slick stone floor. Link didn't even try to speak with him as he pulled one of the towels from the rack to wrap himself in.

Sidon followed at a lost for words, he stayed close, terrified Link would fall, but never reached for him despite every instinct in his body telling him to pull his hylian into his arms. To take his weight off his shakey legs and carry them to their bed, and to hold him as they fell asleep together.

Link pulled a blanket from the bed dropping his towel as he pulled the blanket over his shoulders,

"Link, what are you doing? Just lay down,"

 _I dont want to sleep with you,_ Link signed as he searched out a good corner.

"You don't have to, Darling, take the bed, Please. I will sleep in my pool, it's no concern,"

Link eyed him warily before climbing into their bed, turning away from Sidon as he burrowed into the blankets.

Sidon slipped into his pool, his heart ached and the water felt frigid despite being perfectly heated.

Neither of them slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snapping my fingers and singing off key* Your Actions Have Consequences~   
> Tomorrow's road trip ain't going to be fun~   
> You made your bed, and then pissed in it~


	19. Five Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link seeks out help, Sidon asks for a message to be passed on.

Link shifted in the bed. Still sleep addled and drowsy he sought out the comfort of Sidon body beside his. When he found he was alone he sat up, confused and worried. It was as he was rubbing the dreariness from his eyes that the events of last night finally came crashing back to him.

He looked over to Sidon's pool, he seemed to still be sound asleep deep beneath the surface of it.

Everything felt awful this morning as he curled up against the head board, unsure what to do now. He was supposed to be leaving for Kakariko today. Everything was already packed, provisions for both him an Sidon included.

Could he leave without Sidon?

He could hold his own in a fight pretty well now and it wasnt like he would be doing a lot of fighting on the way there anyways. Hunting would be a little more challenging though, he had almost no experience with it besides when Sidon would let him help catch fish. But he had the rations… It would take longer since he would need to actually walk instead of just holding onto Sidon for most of the trip. He was probably well equipped to make the journey, hell, he was probably More than equipped for it.

But could he leave without Sidon?

Or more accurately, could he leave Sidon?

Link would have to make that choice eventually anyways. Sidon raped him, which right off the back would have been enough for anyone else to turn tail. Sidon was possessive to the point of straight up treating Link like a posession instead of a… romantic partner? He frequently ignored Link's protests though usually not as majorly as he did last night, and he had a bad habit of grabbing Link's hands with the intention of preventing him from communicating.

Some could argue his biting and how rough he was with Link should merit a spot on the 'reasons to leave Sidon' list. The way Sidon likes to fuck is, frankly put, brutal, painful, and all around undeniably too rough. But that didn't take into account how much Link Liked that treatment. Until last night it made him feel safe and powerful in a weird way. This massive powerful creature cared for him enough to not outright kill him, to hold back on his behalf. He could trust that Sidon was looking out for him, and that despite his roughness Sidon would listen to him. He had when Link asked him not to use his barbs, and he would often let Link take the lead. But the moment Link had tried to say no outright he was ignored.

Link curled tighter in on himself, pulling the blankets up to more fully and snugly cover him as he eyed the almost black form of Sidon beneath the water. The sun wasn't up yet and the glowing stone lamps were all still covered. Something about the cool blue darkness that filled the room felt safe. Like a thick coat in a storm.

Link loved him. Plain and simple, even if it didn't feel how he felt love should. But could this be worked through? Was it worth working through? Was Sidon worth the knots being tied around Link's heart?

Nobody had ever shown any form of care for him. No one had ever been as kind to him as Sidon has. So few know sign language and even fewer would care to talk to him.

Nobody had ever wanted him before Sidon did, and Link knew very few would want him now. Scarred and broken as he was.

Sidon had never made him feel broken before, but nowLink feels shattered because of him.

Bazz was also kind to him, and Link felt safe talking to him, but that was different. He always got the suspicion that Bazz was seeing someone else when he looked at Link.

Link hated this situation. He stood from the bed and dressed as quietly as he could. He paused by the door, he could grab his bags and just run. He could leave all of this heart ache behind…

He left his bags as he went to seek out Bazz, he'd know what to do.

* * *

Sidon woke up in his pool, admittedly it was nice to not have that awful tight dry feeling under his scales first thing in the morning, but the circumstances soured that little sweetness.

He took a few deep breaths more to calm himself than anything else before standing and looking out over the edge of the pool.

He expected to see Link still asleep in their bed, he always woke up before Link.

The cold dread that filled his heart at seeing the bed empty was was beyond the pain any kind of torture could have brought.

He climbed out of his pool quickly, searching his room for any signs of his- Link probably wasn't his anymore. He searched for any signs of the hylian. Their bags were still by the door, which made Sidon hopeful that Link was just on a walk or something, but he knew that might be wishful thinking.

Sidon took a few seconds to center himself and pull on his sash, taking just long enough to not look as unhinged with panic as he felt.

* * *

The rage that built in Sidon when he asked a guard if she had seen Link, only to be told he'd last been seen walking into Captain Bazz's personal quarters, was indescribable.

* * *

Link found Bazz still on his first position, stood by the closed doors of the throne room where he could easily direct the other guards.

Bazz smiled calmly as he approached, raising a hand to wave in greeting, but both actions died as he saw the expression Link wore, and his worry skyrocketed as he spotted the top edge of the viscous looking bite mark.

"What happened?" Bazz paused and turned to other guard he shared this shift with, "Do you think you can keep watch on your own for a few?"

The other guard nodded and saluted, only a little saddened he wouldn't get in on the gossip right away.

"Come on Link," Baz said gently,

Link followed him, hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. He felt a little safer being with Bazz, in that way someone feels safer with a friend than they do strangers, but not in the way he felt safe around Sidon.

He could trust Bazz to not hurt him, he thought he could trust Sidon to protect him.

Bazz knew of a fairly secluded alcove just beside the throne room, caged in by support columns and a hall way, an artifact of the gradual way the domain has been built it wasn't a space many people came too.

"What happened?" he asked once they were tucked away, he was careful to position them so that Link faced away from any potential eavesdroppers, just to reduce what ever word might spread.

 _It's complicated…_ it wasn't, Link just wasn't sure he knew how to actually tell someone about it,

"Then take your time telling it,"

Link frowned, _Please promise you won't do anything yet?_ he was fairly certain he didn't want Sidon to get in trouble for this, not yet at least.

Bazz sighed, "That's an ominous way to start this conversation Link. I won't do anything you don't want me too ok? but I feel I need to know what he did." he knew it wasn't a stretch to assume Sidon was behind this.

 _I tried- He got really mad last night,_ Link took a deep breath to steady himself, _I tried to tell him to stop,_

"Link, who did he hurt?" Sidon didn't seem to be the type to lash out at others without a good reason, but he'd rather be safe than sorry with his assumptions on this topic.

 _Me,_ Link's hands shook as the fear from last night climbed cold and bitter up his spine, _He- He already said he was sorry,_

"Did he hit you? I see the bites, but you told me you were ok with those,"

_He didn't hit me, and normally I would be,_

"Then what did he… Link, did he force himself on you?"

Link nodded, he began to sign something, but he didn't know what to say so he just nodded again. Unable to look Bazz in the eye as he did.

Bazz was furious. He was also very good at keeping his emotions calm. he took a moment just to find his center, this was obviously a very delicate situation. On one hand, rapists were not tolerated within the domain, imprisonment and exile were the usual punishments, but he couldn't just accuse the Prince of rape, it wasn't even a matter of being believed. The king would most likely pardon his son without second thought.

"Ok. What do you want me to do? Normal procedure would involve bringing him in for questioning and trial, but I get the feeling that's not what you want to happen?"

Link shook his head, _I just need advice, please,_

"Ok,"

Link steadies himself before saying, _I still love him,_

"Oh," of all the things Bazz was expecting him to say, that wasnt one of them.

_Should- Is this it? Should I just leave him?_

Bazz has to think for a long moment, the question hanging heavy, "Link, my first instinct is to say yes. From my perspective, he seems like an awful partner, to the point I'm not sure he sees you as a partner,"

Link nodded, as Bazz spoke, he was reasonable and probably correct in his observations, but that didn't make Link any less unsure,

"But, if you still love him after he did that to you… I don't know." this was tricky ground to navigate, Link deserves to be happy and safe, but what should be done if those two concepts oppose each other? Happy with Sidon, safe without him, "You leave for Kakariko today?"

_Yeah?_

"Will he be going with you?"

_That's what I dont know,_

"If I'm remembering correctly, you have till noon? about five hours?"

_Yeah?_

"Take the time to think. If you still love him, and genuinely think you two can work through this, take him with you."

_If I don't?_

"Tell me, and I will make sure you get out of the domain safely."

_Thank you,_

"Its no worry, would you like somewhere safe to rest and think? My rooms arnt far from here, and nobody would bother you while you were there,"

_I couldn't ask that of you,_

"You aren't asking, I'm insisting." Bazz smiled kindly and he was relieved when Link returned the gesture.

* * *

Bazz returned to his post a few minutes later, and almost a full hour and a half passed before anything to interesting happened. As he was moving to second position, just outside of the market, Sidon approached like a particularly pissed storm.

Bazz had to do everything in his power to keep from returning the scowl shot his way. He had to prevent this becoming a scene, for everyone's, but especially Link's sake.

"Good morning Prince," Bazz greeted politely, though he could not bring himself to even consider saluting.

"Where is he?" The prince stood straight, and while his gold eyes were narrowed and sharp he seemed just as eager to avoid causing a scene as Bazz was.

"My room's, he's resting and making final decisions on what he will be taking with him on his trip." Bazz said firmly, they both knew what he was implying.

"Captain," Sidon didn't know where he was going with this, he was angry, and desperate, and scared beyond belief but he couldn't let that be known, "Don't-" Sidon started, stopping as he tried to swallow his pride, taking a breath he finally finished what he was trying to say, "Captain, don't make assumptions. Would you mind passing on a message to him?"

"Depends on the message,"

"That I will do everything in my power to make this right,"

Bazz narrowed his eyes, testing the waters with a shark was probably unwise, "Including letting him go?"

All of the fight left him in that moment, "If that's what he wants, then yes. Without hesitation,"

the grief tinted words cut through the mild charade they had constructed. They had both been so carefully hiding behind pretense.

"I'll see your message gets to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely honest if yall, I don't like this sub plot. it's in character, it makes sense within the story, and will add drama to this next leg. But, and this next bit is to be read with the tone of a hangry toddler, It Makes Me Sad


	20. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon talk shit out.

Sidon returned to his room. He tried to pretend he would be studying, throwing himself into more court documents to distract from his thoughts, but he knew full well he was just going to do what the does best.

Sulk.

Sidon watched the sunlight the entire time, counting down the minutes until Link would have to come get his stuff and deliver his final verdict.

Eight o'clock brought nothing so did nine and ten. Just after 11 though, the door clicked open and Link cautiously entered.

Sidon didn't know what to do or say, he didn't know what he Could do or say in this situation. Link probably didn't want to be close to him right now, so his first instinct which was to dart acceoss the room and pull Link into his arms while apologizing would most likely not go over well. It would in fact probably push Link further away.

They regarded each other silently, Link had already made his decision, and the frown on his lips didn't bode well. Link began gathering his bags, putting them all into the larger bag he and Sidon had brought here with them.

Sidon watched as his heart sank further and further, Link would have said something by now if Sidon's worst fear wasn't true.

The bag was packed, Link shouldered it and turned to the door, With his hand on the knob he paused.

"Link?" Sidon hoped he didn't sound as pathetic as he felt. Was he not even worth a goodbye to Link anymore?

 _Promise me something Sidon,_ Link used the more formal sign for his name, not the one Link had given him.

"Anything, Please Link, I will do anything,"

 _Never-,_ his hands stuttered as he finally looked at Sidon again. Link had made his decision, but his heart wouldn't let him go through with it. _Sidon-_ he didn't know what to say anymore.

Sidon stood slowly from his seat, "Never what, Link?" his heart hurt and he was certain he knew how that sentence was suppose to end when Link had to wipe at his eyes.

 _Nevermind, Just… We're leaving, are you ready?_ Link wasnt ready to have this conversation yet.

"I am," The relief was imeadit, they weren't over yet.

* * *

They traveled that entire day in cold silence, and the same was true for the next one.

They had set up camp shortly after sundown. Sidon did everything he could to try and prove his worth, he purposely went out of his way to catch too many fish to go with their rations, he pushed himself to swim faster than even he was typically able to just to make the journey shorter and easier. Sidon was bone tired and Link was still giving him the cold shoulder.

Not once had Link tried to point out something interesting he had spotted, his grip on Sidon's shoulder had been firm and absolute, never wandering to play with his fins or feel his scales. Just holding on while not lingering. The touch had been practical, with no malice or affection behind it.

The fire burned steadily as Link pulled up the map on his slate, they were probably only another quarter day of travel from Kakariko at this point.

He ignored Sidon. Not out of spite, but because he had no idea how to put words to any of what he was feeling. He felt the way Sidon watched him carefully, always keeping a few feet between them and he looked so sad the entire time. Link could see he was trying to fix this. But fish and some fast swimming wasnt going to do much for them long term.

Link had intended to end things yesterday, back in Sidon's rooms. He was going to grab the bags, and then tell Sidon to never touch, or look at, or speak to him again. But when he'd seen the look on Sidon's face? the resigned grief and worry? the pain? Link couldn't bring himself to say any of that.

He pulled their blanket from the bag after turning off the slate and storing it safely away. He curled up by the fire, the early winter air biting through the blanket, he could sleep now and figure out the tangle in his head later.

Sidon watched as Link curled up and drifted off to sleep, beside the fire he should be warm, but the wind seemed intent to blow at his back. Link shivered in his sleep when the gusts brought to much chill with them. Sidon hesitated for only a moment before crossing the distance between then and kneeling beside Link, he tried to be gentle as he carefully woke him up, but Link still recoiled from his touch. Sidon knew the reaction was reasonable, but it still burned like a hot coal.

"Let me sleep behind you, the wind will bite less," Sidon felt he was being pragmatic, but the way Link's brows furrowed said other wise,

 _Fine,_ The motion was curt and short.

Sidon tried to stomp down the hurt as he settled in behind Link, the cold winds were already drying his scales.

* * *

Link woke up to the familiar sensation of being held. He wishes he could say he recoiled from the touch. But he didn't, instead he snuggled closer, this much was still easy and uncomplicated. That animal part of him still desired comfort and touch.

At some point in the night he had turned over to face Sidon, his hands were pressed against his broad cream chest.

One of Sidon's hands was on his waist holding him firmly. Link wished he minded it.

He did mind the texture of Sidon's scales, they felt like paper under his fingertips, dry and in desperate need of water. Sidon must have been so exhausted he hadn't waken up for his swim yet.

Link sat up, doing his best not to stir Sidon, Only to find the other man already completely awake.

"Morning," he said softly with a dry voice, obviously trying to ignore his cracking skin.

 _Why haven't you gone swimming yet?_ It wasn't an accusatory question. Despite himself Link still cared about this fish.

"Sorry," Sidon looked genuinely guilty, "I just… I dont know how often you will tolerate me near you, much less touching you, after what I did. So… I just wanted to take whatever opportunities I could."

Link sighed and rubbed his eyes, this was the man he loved. _Go swim, we need to talk, but I don't want you hurting while we do,_

* * *

Sidon returned with fish for breakfast, as Link began preparing them to cook Sidon did his best to stay out of the way, the incoming 'talk' looming over them both.

They ate breakfast silently. Sidon didn't want to push his luck and to be quite honest, he was dreading what this 'talk' would entail.

 _What am I to you?_ Link didn't look at him as he signed, _Am I a partner? a toy? something else?_

Sidon wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but that wasnt it. "A partner?" he wasn't really sure how to define his relationship with Link. He definitely saw him as more than just a toy or a posession, but at the same time Link was his. Was he Link's? Of course he was, it surprised him a little how quickly he came to that conclusion, Link was his and he was Link's.

However that didn't seem to be the right answer. Link scowled and rubbed his face in frustration.

If Sidon already saw him as a partner than that meant this treatment might just be what Sidon is like as a partner. That this wasn't just a matter of reframing their relationship.

 _Then why don't you treat me like one?_ he grit his teeth and swallowed the hurt.

"I- I don't?" Sidon was genuinely a little confused. He thought he was a good partner. he took care of Link and lavished him with affection, and despite a Recent Mistake he's been very good at not hurting him.

 _You treat me like a pet,_ Link signed, _Like some lap dog without my own thoughts,_

Sidon wanted to respond but he couldn't think of something to say before Link stormed on.

_You don't listen to me, you grab me and pick me up whenever I dont jump to do what you want me to, and you keep grabbing my hands when you dont want to listen to me. You don't respect me, and you certainly don't treat me like a partner,_

the last week has been one test of his temper after another. before he could snap out a retort, Link continued,

 _Sidon,_ he used his sign for his name, _I love you. but I dont want to be with you if you're going to keep treating me like this._ Did he really just say that? He felt relief from finally getting all of that off his chest, and imeadit fear of what he had just confessed.

Sidon gaped, on one hand, LINK LOVED HIM, he wanted to go shout it, that his love was returned! the giddiness that briefly filled his chest was imeaditly crushed by the second half of that sentence. He would be better. there's no other way to go about this. Link loved him and he loved Link. So, he would just do everything in his power to be better for him.

"I love you too," he had to be careful, no matter how much he wanted to pull Link into his arms and kiss him silly, this was not the time for that. he spoke softly as he continued, "and I will do whatever it takes to fix this. To make up for what I have done, and to be better going forward."

Link wanted to cry. He trusted Sidon beyond belief, and he genuinely and truly hoped and believed Sidon would stay true to his word. The relief that came from knowing that his overly stuborn… partner? was willing to change his ways for him was incomparable.

"Link, sh sh, please don't cry. I'm sorry was that the wrong thing to say?" he wanted to reach for him, but Link said he didn't like being grabbed,

Link hadn't even realised the tears that had sprung to his eyes, as he wiped them away he stood from where he was sitting and crossed the few feet to through his arms around Sidon's neck. He was still hesitant about letting Sidon touch him, but he needed touch and comforting right now.

Sidon held him as tightly as he dared helping guide him so that they were sitting, with Link curled up in his lap, like they had a hundred times before. This felt right. Things weren't fixed yet, but the wounds were starting to pink around the edges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt the end of this drama but it's not going to be a focus going forward.


	21. deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is getting antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this chapter late? yes. but in my defense, I got distracted by a different project and maybe kinda poisoned myself via fume inhalation. Remember to always work in a well ventilated area. 
> 
> chapters will be sparse until this migraine storm goes away.

The tears dried eventually, and the two of them were left holding each other in that moment. Kakariko wasnt far, but it may as well be on the other side of the world for how much they wanted to move from this moment.

"I want to be better for you, you… make me want to be better, Link,"

 _Sap,_ Link replied because sometimes it's too hard to be serious.

Sidon huffed and held him a little tighter, "Yeah, and its your fault,"

_Sidon?_

"Yes?"

 _I love you,_ those words had felt so scary for so long, that saying them now in this calm little moment felt a bit like stepping off a rollercoaster after your third time on it.

"I love you, too"

* * *

They left the river just outside of Kakariko. the town was not set up to be accessed by river, not surprising, but that did mean they would have caused a bit of a spectacle if they did try to get up the steep banks.

Link marveld at the town, it was nothing like any of the small villages he was used to visiting, nor was it anything like the domain. this town was old and well loved but it wasnt grand and shiny. Wind chimes clinked and children were scampering happily as the adults went about their days. There was a part of Link that felt incredibly at home here, not that this was a home for him, but that this sort of settlement was where he belonged. Somewhere quiet and a little sedate, but happy nonetheless.

Sidon felt distinctly out of place. This town was constructed with only hylians in mind, which made sense, but it made him feel like a clumbering giant. He wasn't exactly the most graceful person outside of the water.

Paya greeted them as they stepped into the city center, "Welcome," she smiled, "Its good to see you both again. We have a lot to discuss, so I hope you dont mind joining me for a meal?"

Sidon looked to Link to see his response, but the man was busy marveling at something he'd spotted in the distance,"Link?"

 _Sorry, Yes, let's do that,_ he nodded as he signed, Sidon got the impression he had not been listening to a word she said.

He had not been, there was a dog chasing its tail a few blocks down. How could he have possibly paid attention to anything else?

Paya laughed, "Right this way then," she guided them up to an ancient house that seemed to be the centrepoint of the village. She took her seat at the center back of the room.

"I hadn't realized we had been conversing with some one of high authority," Sidon sat in what he guessed was the right spot going by the layout of the plates that had already been set out,

Link still stood, a touch overwhelmed with a deep sense of deja vu.

"Yes, I'm the village elder," she smiles as a few young women bring in serving plates, "Thank you," she says to them.

Now Sidon would admit he wasn't the best at guessing hylian age, but he was fairly certain hed seen a few significantly older looking individuals on the walk in, "… Well, then I must apologize for my previous rudeness to you, Elder Paya," better safe than sorry he supposes.

Link finally takes his seat, distracted by the fact that there was food that Wasn't Fish. Not that he minded fish, but fish for every meal for over a month? That could get a bit unpleasant.

"would you have apologized if I wasn't the elder?" she smiled a little teasingly,

"Yes, My aggression towards you was unfounded," he could still throw her about five times farther than he trusted her, but if making nice with her would make Link happy then it was worth it.

"Hm," she nodded a sthey started eating, "Link, how was the trip?"

He side eyed Sidon for a moment, _It went better than I thought it would._

"That's very good, now you've seemed a bit distracted since you got here?" she asked in a way that made Link feel like she wasnt asking what she actually wanted to.

 _I've just never been somewhere like this before,_ he shrugs,

"You've never… Link, may I ask where you are from?"

 _No._ he still wasnt quite ready to talk about the sanctuary with strangers yet.

"Okay… So, what do you think of Kakariko so far?"

the rest of the conversation passed in a similar form. Link wished she would just cut to the chase and stop dancing around what she was thinking. Partially because hes fairly certain he heard Sidon crack a tooth with how hard hes clenching his jaw.

Sidon, Link was happy to notice, was very good at diplomatic small talk, even if it infuriated him.

Paya lead them to the room they'd be staying in. It was a smaller room, but it had clearly been chosen because of the the back door that let out onto the banks of a small creek.

"Why don't you get settled in, Prince Sidon, I have one thing to speak to Link about before I let you two enjoy your day. His training will begin tomorrow," she smiled and closed the door between them before Sidon could respond.

 _What's going on?_ Link did not like this turn of events, for one, it felt like forever since anything happened, if this hero thing was so important why were they waiting another day?

 _Are you safe with him?_ She signed back, _We have other rooms if you'd like to be away from him. I even already have an excuse ready,_

 _I am,_ he said firmly, Sidon said he'd try to be better, and while Link still hadn't fully forgiven him, he trusted him enough to feel safe beside him, _What brought this up?_

_I get a bad feeling from him, hes volatile is he not? kind and perfect until something doesn't go his way?_

_He's not,_ Link signed, Sidon absolutely was volatile, but that wasnt her buisness.

_Just know you are safe here if he gets to be to much,_

Link nodded curtly, _Understood,_ and stepped through into the room.

"Is everything ok?" Sidon could see the way Link's shoulders scrunched up, the way they do when hes agitated and defensive.

_We're leaving as soon as possible. I don't like her. I don't like it here_

"I'm honestly a bit relieved, with how you were staring at the village earlier I was worried you'd never want to leave."

_I just got a really weird deja vu feeling from it all._

"Like youd been here before?"

 _Yeah, but its different. I don't know,_ he crawled onto Sidon's lap, _This bed is tiny,_

"If you want I can sleep in the river?"

 _absolutely not,_ he took a deep breath, he wanted to cross this particular hurdle before they returned to the domain. If it wasnt in the same bed it might be easier, _I don't want to think right now, the last few days have just been…_

"A lot?"

 _Yeah,_ he sighed Sidon put an arm around him.

Link traced his finger tips along the lines of Sidon's chest and abdomen. He always expected the transition between white and red to come with a texture change. Sidon's scales were all the same velvet one way and rough the other. Sidons breath hitched when Link's fingers drew over the edges of his gills. Link had never thought to try touching him here. He always guarded his gills, but gentle touches like this definitely seemed to be appreciated, if the faint blush on the tops of Sidon's cheeks was anything to go by.

"That's enough," Sidon sighed as he pushed Link's hand away, closing his eyes to try and recenter himself.

_Does it feel bad?_

"No, its just… I dont want to ask anything of you right now, and those sorts of touches bring things to mind."

Link hums for a moment, _What if I want to bring things to mind?_

"Link," Sidon was Very conflicted, on one hand the very handsome man he loved wanted to fuck even after what happened last time, and on the other, Link was loud, and Sidon did not expect these walls to be thick enough to muffle all of his little noises. "I- we might need to go for a walk,"

Link cocked his head and pressed his palm to the center of Sidons chest, while he was in control it wasnt an issue, Sidon layed back with only the slightest press, _Why would we need to go anywhere?_ Link straddled him and Sidon had to focus very hard on keeping at least a little blood in his top half.

"Because I want to wring every noise out of you I can, and I doubt you want other people hearing that?" Sidon's focus was fully on him. That's what Link liked, he liked it when he was all that Sidon was thinking about.

 _We could be quite?_ Sidons words had sent shivers up his spine,

"Could and want are two very different things,"

Link sighed and pouted, _I dont want to have to go find a place, I want you now,_

"Shit, just, and I will never say this again, try to be quiet."

Sidon's hands were on him the next second, carefully pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. He let his hands roam Link's chest, careful with his claws for once, "Link, fuck, theres so much I want to do to you right now,"

Link smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, Sidon's hands groped his ass and pulled him close as their lips clashed,

as they pulled away for breath, _Its very good we have all day then,_


	22. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon try to stay quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized we were one short scene away from 40000 words... so I wrote smut just to get that Good screenshot. 
> 
> The story will actually continue later today,

After weeks of being subtly trained to be louder and more open with his little noises, trying to stay quiet was nearly impossible. Link was on his front, panting into the sheets as he burried his face amongst the fabric in a desperate attempt to not let his noises be heard.

His hands gripped white knuckled at the edge of the mattress as Sidon pulled him apart from behind. Fuck, FUCK, was Sidon Trying to make him get them caught? Link was always wary of those claw tipped fingers inside him, but as they prodded and stretched him open he couldn't care less about the potential damage.

Sidon was reveling in watching his little hylian shake apart at such simple little touches. He pushed in careful to nudge that sweet spot that made his lover's dick twitch and seep more pre with every pass. Spreading his fingers on either side of it and dragging the pads slowly along Link's inner walls until they were hooked behind his rim and holding him open and wet. Sidon considered letting his other hand drift down from where it was playing with the over sensitive nubs of Link's nipples to wrap around the base of his dick. He knew just from the way Link canted his hips and shook that he wouldn't need to to touch him there for very long to push him over the edge.

He Wanted to make Link come over and over again until he was boneless with bliss, but he also wanted to prolong this, Link always came harder when he took his time pulling him apart.

Sidon pulled his fingers out, and the pitiable choked off whine that came from Link was almost enough to make him cave. He knelt behind Link, and gently pressed the head of one of his cocks into him. Sidon knew he was just as pent up and desperate for this, using both right away might make this end sooner than he wants it to. They both gasped, Link from the satisfaction of being filled again, Sidon from the hot tightness around him.

He built a pace that was just fast enough to be satisfying without sending either them over to quickly. His other cock was rubbing up against Links sack and the underside of his dick, the teasing touches had Link arching to try and fond friction against the squirming slickness between his thighs.

Link checked back a groan as his self control faltered and he stuck his hand underneath himself to wrap around his and Sidon's cocks. The satisfaction of hearing Sidon hiss behind him and the feeling of his pace stuttering made it all that much more sweater as Link let himself fall over the edge, the hot need in his core unravelling as he spilled over his hand.

Sidon hand to stop moving as Link's walls spasmed around his cock and as Link's little hands gripped his other so perfectly as they rutted together. If he hadn't he would have came as well. Fuck, he needed to come, he needed to pound Link into the mattress, he needed to bite him and mark him as his, he needed to make Link feel good and he needed to make sure everyone knew Link was his. He clenched his jaw and let his head fall backwards, he couldnt let his stupid instincts ruin things again. He needed to be better.

Link whined and looked over his shoulder as he felt Sidon slip out of him. Only a moment later were both of Sidon's members bullying into his entrance, stretching him wide and filling him perfect as they squirmed inside of him, Everything was to much. his walls burned in the best way possible as his every limb still tingled with the after shocks of his orgasm. Fuck, being this full would always make him want to cry, the heaviness of Sidon's cocks inside him, squirming and filling him so perfectly would always be enough to make him feel safe and needy, and desperate to make Sidon feel just as good.

Sidon struggle to keep his pace, he struggled to keep his head about him enough to stop himself from plunging as deep into his darling as he could, he wanted to feel his barbs hooked behind that tight little rim as his cocks twitched and swelled, as he filled His Link. The instinct was almost enough to win out. He pressed as deep as he dared and tried to not let his movements stutter stop to much as pressure and warmth and Need curled tighter and tighter inside him.

He couldn't last long, not with Link so warm and perfect around him and so beautiful and soft below him. Those sapphire blue eyes were worth all the treasure in the world and watching then roll back as Link clamped a hand to his own mouth as Sidon swelled inside him, spilling deep into him and making Link think he could Feel the slick cum filling him.

Sidon pulled out and flopped to the side, manhandling was agaisnt their new rules but he hoped he could be forgiven for pulling Link to his chest and kissing him with all the love he didn't have the breath to speak.


	23. Meditation and Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns to meditate and gets marked,  
> But That's Not Important! Look At The Word Count!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42069! YeHaw babey!!!!!!!!!

Link had only been training for two hours and he hated it. The sheika were having him do all of this boring shit instead of learning to fight? If they really thought he was the champion why were they making him meditate?

He shifted where he knelt, rolling his shoulders and gritting his teeth as he tried to do what he was told. But no one was telling him Why he was doing any of this.

Bohno sat across from him in perfect meditation, not flinching even the slightest as the wind tugged his dumb hat off his head, leaving it hang around his neck by the chin strap.

Link couldn't even try to grill him when they were doing this because Bohno had his eyes closed and seemed intent on not opening them any time soon.

Link stood up, he just Couldn't hold still for this long. He didn't know where he planned to go but he needed to Move.

"Return to your meditations Master Link," Said Bohno in that stupid flat tone. He didn't even bother to open his eyes,

 _No, You ancient looking Rotten Egg, I'm Bored! I can't do this!_ Link signed regardless, his frustrations only rising. He tapped his foot as he crossed his arms, his stupid wet suit let the cold wind bite at him and he just wanted to Scream. He came all the way here for this? He could be at the domain training with Bazz, at least that way he'd be learning something, or he could be out exploring with Sidon. This just Felt pointless.

"You must learn to meditate, Master Link. You will need the skills ot will teach you on the road ahead." Bohno said when Link did not sit back down.

 _Why? Whhhhhyyyyy? Nobody has told me Why?_ Link was two steps from finding Sidon and telling him it was time to leave.

Bohno sighed and finally opened his eyes, "Speak your peace, Master Link,"

_Why? Why do I need to do this?_

"Your previous incarnation died do to his impatience. You must learn patience to prevent the same fate befalling you. You wouldn't want to leave that prince alone again, now would you?"

Link tapped his foot, he couldn't leave Sidon alone again. He sighed and sat back down.

"See? I knew you were a reasonable boy," Bohno closed his eyes again, "Now, find your center."

Link sighed and tried his best but it just didn't Work, did he just not have a center or something? Bohno being a vague asshole about it didn't help.

* * *

Around Lunch time he was allowed to wander the town a little bit. He found Sidon sat on the side of the road with a few sheika children on and around him. Link wanted to laugh at how stock still Sidon was. He was obviously scared of hurting one of the kids as they climbed over him and pulled at his fins with curious little hands. The few that weren't using him like a jungle gym were grilling him about the domain.

Link watched the scene for a moment, it made sense that Sidon was good with kids, with the whole having to care for one for a few days every year for Hylia knows how long. Link briefly found himself imagining him and Sidon many years down the line with a kid to call their own, maybe two, one zora, one hylian. Link would make sure they got a better childhood than he ever did, and he was certain he and Sidon would be a good dad after a few years of working their issues out.

It was easy to imagine a future with Sidon now. Even if fear still dug at the back of his mind whe Sidon touched or grabbed him. They would work it out.

Link went and sat beside His prince, smiling kindly at the kids.

"Hey, Link," Sidon said stiffly,

_Having fun there?_

"Oh certainly," he said with a painted smile as one of the kids tugged his tail, "Ok! That's enough, It was nice meeting you all but I have to go talk to Link for a bit,"

"But you haven't told us about the princess yet!" one boy whines

"Yeah, you cant just say she had cool magic powers and then Not tell us more!" said a girl who clung to his leg as he stood,

"I will be sure to tell you later, but Link and I really must be going,"

Link laughed quietly as he stood back up and waved to the kids,

* * *

"So, how's training going?" Sidon asked, they were sat by the river eating fish he'd caught along side some veggies they bought from the local market.

 _I Hate It, Sidon. It's so so so boring,_ Link whines as he signs his shoulders slumped and his ears drooping.

"Really? I thought you'd love the chance to spar with people more used to fighting someone your size?"

 _I would love that, but this entire morning was just meditating. And it Sucked, it was boring and I was awful at it and the guy teaching me wouldn't even open his eyes to see what I had to say?_ Link felt relief just from venting to Sidon, it was nice to feel listened to.

"Should I go have a talk with this teacher?" Sidon offered, he didn't mind causing a minor diplomatic incident if it meant making Link's time here a little easier. He wouldn't even mind making a major one, but that might be the boredom talking.

 _No its just-_ Link stalled as he tried to think of the words, _I just didn't get it? and he made no effort to try and explain it to me. And he was super condescending the entire time._

Sidon nodded, "Did he at least tell you why you needed to meditate? I dont see that much of a point in it for you," .

_Neither did I? He said it was so I could learn ~patience~ since that's what got the last champion killed,_

"I could try to teach you?" Sidon's meditating days were far in the past, but he still remembers what Mipha thought him.

 _You meditate?_ Link couldnt even begin to imagine the shark meditating, he was just as figity as Link was most of the time.

"I had anger issues as a child, so my sister thought me to meditate when I got mad instead of acting on impulse," give recent events, maybe he should have kept up that habit.

 _Did it work?_ Sidon didn't talk about Mipha with him often, so every little detail he shared about her felt special.

"Well enough, or at least I think it did?" Sidon shrugs, "It might be worth trying if you have the time?"

Link knew he didn't. He was probably already late, and making Bohno wait for him. but also Bohno could go fuck himself.

_Yeah? I want to try,_

"Ok, come here," Sidon guided him to sit in his lap, which was already a Big difference from what Bohno was trying to get him to do. An appreciated difference, but still. "Sorry, I only know how Mipha tought me, so this might not be the recommend approach," he steadied Link with his hands on either side of his waist, "Lean against me please,"

Link was more than happy to obey, _Now what?_

"Close your eyes, I'll be keeping mine open but it's good practice to have them closed for this,"

Link nodded and did so,

"Now… When you get that itch to do something impulsive I want you to think about this." Sidon slowly wrapped his arms around Link's middle holding him close, "I want you to think of me, and how safe you are right now. How if you did that impulsive thing you might get yourself in trouble, or hurt yourself, or get someone else hurt. Ok? do you feel calm?"

Link nodded, of course he did.

"Good, now when you want to meditate its important to let go of that drive to just Do. I want you to take a few minutes to just think about this moment. Ok? And I want you to focus on it, and not let that impulse to just Do take over. When you feel calm again, then you should ask yourself if you still want to do the impulsive thing."

Link could spend eternity just being held and listening to that lightly accented voice.

"Will you do that for me?"

Link nods one more time before lifting his hands to sign, _I love you,_

"I love you too," Sidon held him a little tighter and Link could hear the smile in his voice. Saying 'I love you' used to be such a terrifying concept, but now it just felt Right.

* * *

When he finally did return to Bohno, Link was happy to see Sidon's teaching worked. It was a lot easier to hold still when he had something to focuss on.

Bohno smiled at the end of their session, "See! I knew you could do it," he was prouder of himself than Link felt he had a right to be. "You are ready now for the next step,"

 _Do I finally get to use my sword again?_ Link asked hopefully,

"No." Bohno's smug little smile made him look profoundly punchable in that moment. "It is time for you to accept your fate, Master Link"

_What does that even mean?_

* * *

What it meant was apparently a new set of clothes. Link was actually surprised with how much he like them. They were definitely sheika, but they were also the nicest things hed ever worn. The fabric was thick and soft, and didn't cling to him. There was leather padding sewn between the lining and outside of the shirt, perfectly concealing the light armor. The coat that sat heavy on his shoulders was reinforced to with hidden pockets and perfect places to sheath small blades. The whole outfit was honestly clearly made to be more tactical than it looked. He also looked good in it so that was a bonus Link supposed.

Sidon had sat on their bed, quietly watching him get dressed. He was conflicted, on one hand, there was something possessive in him that was always very happy to see Link in clothing made by his people, on the other, this outfit clearly provided more protection, it would get water logged in an instant, but for ground based combat and for stealth concealment it was probably significantly superior to the zora wet suit he'd been wearing. Then on a significantly hornier note, there was something very enticing about the idea of pulling away the layers of a complicated outfit like this.

Link turned to him and put his arms out in a 'what do you think?' type motion.

"I think you look amazing… Very soft," Sidon said honestly.

* * *

Link knelt beside Paya in front of a statue of Hylia.

Link was never the playing sort, but Paya was insistent tha this is the true first step in his journey. Gaining Hylia's blessing.

Link mimicked her posture and tried to meditate, but people had gathered on the banks opposite to them, and Link could feel them staring at him. Nerves were eating him alive even if he didn't know why.

He took a few deep breaths and thought of how calm and safe he had felt in Sidon's arms, he focused on that feeling, and the sensation of Sidon's slow breathing behind him. Slowly he found his center and calmed to the same level he had been then.

Then he was somewhere else, that clearing with the sword and the tree and the peace that would be found there.

Then in that empty space with the hundred other versions of himself and his fate bound compatriots.

Then he was somewhere new. Somewhere light and bright and surrounded by darkness that raged like a storm.

And he was not alone. An ancient woman who had fought a one woman war for so long smiled at him. She was no longer alone in her trials. Hope was officially an option once more.

And then he was back on that little island, bent forward with tears on his eyes. His wrist burned like he had been branded.

As the glow of the tri-force burnt into his skin faded, the sheika cheered, and Sidon worried. This was real now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is actually a very important plot chapter, but also Look At The Word Count??????? 
> 
> Yes, I am 12.


	24. To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP that Phenomenal word count. sorry I have one braincell and its Dedicated to the goof.

The celebration that followed was simple but joyous. The sheika knew more than anyone else how utterly hopeless this world was without a hero to defeat the malice once and for all. Laughter and song and broad smiles filled the crowd as a feast was ordered. As the sun set on this small village, they could only think of the sunrise that was soon to be upon them.

Sidon hovered close to Link from the moment he was let near. The sheika only knew hope in this moment, but Sidon only knew fear. Link, His Link, was officially the hero, he officially carried the triforce branded into his skin. There was no way to discount that or to say the sheika had it wrong, they were right, of course they were right! His Link was a hero through and through. But that was the problem. Link was in danger now. More so than ever before. Link was in a danger Sidon didn't know if he could protect his greatest treasure from. Hell, His Link was in a sort of danger Sidon Knew he couldn't stand in the way of.

So, he stayed close and eyed anyone who drew near suspiciously. Any one of them could turn against them. Anyone of them could decide to attack now, while Link was still untrained. Shit, why didn't Sidon focus on training more? Why did he have to shrug off Link's desire to learn how to fight? How much time had he wasted going easy on Link? How much had been wasted by him insisting on taking breaks? How much of the, now very minimal seeming, time he would be able to share with his Link had he wasted?

Link couldn't focus on his own bubbling fear. He couldn't focus on the cackling laugh that filled this head when he thought about the beast that lay ahead of him. He Needed something else to focus on. He smiled as best he could and signed responses to the sheika who spoke to him. He tried not to look at his wrist, the mark of courage had faded to a slight discoloration on his skin, it wouldn't even be noticeable if you weren't looking at it, and it no longer burned, but in his head it felt like it would always be a beacon, it would always glow, it would always act like a signal for every malice filled monster to come hunt him down.

Link, needed something to distract himself with. While he was trapped at this table and unable to escape back to his and Sidon's room. He placed his marked hand on top of Sidon's, where it rested on the firm red and white of his thigh. Link's fingers brushed against the webbing between Sidon's digits, and he ran the pads of his fingers of the backs of Sidon's claws. He focused on the subtle change in texture when he brushed his fingers one way or the other over the back of Sidon's hand.

It was grounding when everything else made him feel like he was falling.

Link wanted to laugh. Wasn't he supposed to be courageous? Wasn't that his soul purpose now?

* * *

The party died down, and he and Sidon lay in their bed, they hadn't spoken or signed a word to each other since the ceremony, neither of them knew what to say.

Link was wearing his new soft pants and the undershirt from his sheika garb, they were cozy and loose and they kept put the biting cold of the drafts and the chill of his lover's skin against his. They laid facing each other, Sidon was almost curled around him, one arm around Link's waist just to hold him close. Link's head rested against his chest and Link could hear his heart beating. That was something easy to focus on, the soft gentle thumbing of his loves life. He focused long and hard on that noise, letting the rythm soothe him.

Link was drifting off to sleep when Sidon spoke, "Link? are you ok?" his voice was quiet in the night, "Are you happy?"

Link pulled away from him to sign his response, _I don't think so, I'm... I'm just scared_

"I am too," Sidon's deep voice with his lightly lilting accent made Link feel a little less scared, "We could run?" he was good at that.

_What?_

"We could run. Just you and I again, we could roam as we did before, and they wouldn't even know where to look. So, we would be able to hide from them, and you would be safe." theres was something vulnerable in his tone.

 _Sidon… I love you,_ he felt tar build in his chest. That would be ideal, just the two of them against the wilds. Things would be just like they were before everything got complicated and stupid. It would be like when they were just a wild little orphan and his lake beast.

"I love you too, but I feel a 'but' coming," Sidon knew he was quick to run. He had been since he realised his sister was truly dead.

_But, people need us. Hyrul needs its hero, and the domain needs its prince,_

The words hung heavy between them, "But I need you," Sidon couldn't stop his hand from tightening on Link's waist. Sidon still remembered Mipha's Link, if only faintly, he was bold, and intelligent, and trained beyond belief, his confidence could light up a room. He was a knight, a champion, a hero. And none of that mattered in the end.

Because the previous hero, despite his advantages died what must have been a gruesome death.

Sidon loved Link, and he saw a fighter in him. He saw someone who could be every bit the hero Mipha's Link was, but that didn't matter in the now. How soon would the sheika insist on throwing his love to the beasts? How much longer does he have his Link for?

 _I'm yours, and you will have me for as long as I can be with you,_ Link knew what Sidon meant. Link knew that his previous incarnation failed. He knew he was less prepared. He knew there was a very real chance he would die. He knew there was a very real chance he would leave Sidon alone again. But what other choice was there?

Sidon huffed, "I don't want to loose you to that beast… Its already taken everything else from me. Please, Link, let's just run. Let's go, whatever Ganon will do once the princess falls… we will survive it. We will find a way to thrive. And we would be together." he knew the next words that passed between his teeth were manipulative and unfair, "You promised me we'd be together always,"

 _I know... I don't know what to do Sidon,_ he felt the tears well hot in his eyes, _I want to be with you, I want a life with you. But I dont know if that would be something I'm allowed. Would Hylia let me turn my back on her and her plan?_

"I don't care what she wants. I won't let her stand in the way of our happiness, I'll do whatever it takes."

_You'd fight a godess for me?_

"I'd fight a hundred godesses for you. And then I would fight a hundred more just to prove to you how much I adore and need you."

Link didn't know how to respond, it felt like he didn't know how to do anything anymore. He wiped at the tears in his eyes as he tried not to cry. He cried to much, and hero's shouldnt cry. Right?

Sidon drew him closer so that he could rest his chin on top of Link's head, "My treasure… please just know, that regardless of what you decide, I will stay by your side until my dying breath."

Link cried himself to sleep that night. Marked and scared, but feeling safe and secure in one thing. He and Sidon would be together, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahys this? another chapter dedicated to quiet pillow talk instead of plot progression? gee wiz I sure do love dragging things out as long as possible apparantly. Anyways I have finally recovered from that time i sorta poisoned myself via un safe resin handling techniques like two weeks ago? time is fake and for loser babies


	25. not an update 2, electric boogaloo, this time with more apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, just some programming notes.

So. TLDR. this fic managed to outlive my ability to tolerate its jank. I'm not abandoning this fic, and will actually be devoting a bit of time in the new year to getting it up to my new standards.

this was the first piece of fan fic ive ever written, and a lot of the earlier chapters are just painful to read now. like im so grateful for everyone of yall who read to this point. bc a. How. b. Why???, anyways. I need to fix a lot of things, grammar and spell check, add a few scenes, fix the pacing, etc etc, but i don't really have the head space for that right now. 

I've mentioned that I didn't like some of the choices i made with the plot. and like i think im going to stick with it. i just need to give a lot of scenes more breathing room to make our boys like. Act like people? 

anyways. for the time being while i hone my craft or whatever, ive started a second fic, its a completely different tone and characterization, but its still sidlink so yall might like it. the relationship between link and sidon is a slow burn and a lot softer than it is in this fic.

[ above the waves or below them, ill love you the same ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238169)

Link wakes up from drowning on on a small beach, alone and with no memories of anything from before he washed up. To make matters worse, there seems to be a sea monster stalking the waters.

alternatively 

Oh god Oh god, the author wants to go camping again so fucking bad and it Shows.

How many stupid ideas can one gay man duck tape together in a feat of holiday mania? more than you think! featuring: Sidon, but two sharks this time (dont worry about it) a frankly obscene number of words spent on gathering tubers and other wilderness survival type activities, and of course, Link is once again a little wild man in desperate need of an actual bath.


End file.
